Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes
by ForceWalker
Summary: 16 of the universe's greatest heroes have been gathered to compete in a tournament to decide who is worthy of being called the greatest hero of all time. But a great darkness grows in the wings and they will be put to the test.
1. The Contestants

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are in this story. This is a story I just thought of.**

**What happens when you put perhaps the 16 greatest heroes together in a tournament which will decide who the greatest hero of all time is? You get the ultimate chaos and mayhem ever. Follow this great tournament and see who will be the best, and see friendships and rivalries form.**

**Ultimate Smash Tournament**

**The Contestants**

Sonic the Hedgehog was running through a field, enjoying the breeze and free time he had. Eggman hasn't attacked in weeks, giving him and his friends some time to relax and hang out. Sonic was thinking of his time as a Super Smash Brother. He was given an invitation, and he accepted without hesitation. He made new friends, rivals, and stopped Tabuu along with the other Smash Brothers. He wished he could see them again. The all of a sudden, a beam of light surrounded him and he was gone.

Crash Bandicoot was lying somewhere on Wumpa Island, quietly snoozing the day. Neo Cortex hasn't attack for a month, leaving everyone what he could be planning. But Crash wasn't worried about him. In fact, he knew no matter what Cortex came up with, he would always win. He was thinking about the next time he would have pancakes, when suddenly a light enveloped him, and he vanished.

Mario was walking through Mushroom Kingdom, patrolling it to make sure Bowser wasn't doing anything evil. His Koopas and Goombas were still attacking, but he hadn't shown himself with an evil plot for a while now. He hoped it would stay like this, but knowing Bowser, it wouldn't. Mario was hoping could he see all his friends he made as a Super Smash Brother. He had been there longer than anyone else. Then a light covered him, and he disappeared.

Link was patrolling the land of Hyrule on his trusty horse, Epona, searching for any enemies that posed a threat to the kingdom. Ganondorf, the lord of all evil, had not attacked for a long time. And Link knew when he didn't he was preparing a huge assault on Hyrule. It was tiems like these where he wished he had his friends from the Super Smash Bros. helping, although he was confident he could fight him himself. But then he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Epona behind.

Sora was walking around Destiny Island, completely bored out of his mind. It had been a while since he had saved all the worlds from Organization XIII and the Heartless. He was glad he was able to, but now he couldn't do anything he was stuck again on the island. He wanted to go on another adventure. He would soon get his wish as he was engulfed in light and disappeared.

Sly Cooper was pulling yet another heist as he was taking some precious jewels back to his base of operations. He descended from a long line of thieves, and had become a master thief, escaping capture several times. He is currently on the run from the police, but he was about to outrun them when he disappeared all of a sudden in a flash of light, leaving everyone shocked.

Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team, was patrolling the Lylat system in his Arwing. His father was killed by Andross, who he has been fighting for a long time for control of the system. But for a while, everything has been quiet, but he has learned to expect the unexpected, especially after what he's been through. But nothing could have prepared him enough when he disappeared inside his cockpit, leaving his Arwing floating in space.

Kirby was eating his food in Dreamland very contently. It had been a few months since he had seen his friends from the Super Smash Brothers. Dedede had not attack for a while now, and while everyone was worried of what he would do, Kirby was eating as much as he could with his insatiable appetite. But before he could finish, he was taken away in a ball of light.

Captain Falcon was living on his chain of islands just off the coast of Port Town, spending the entire time relaxing. He was one of the best F-Zero pilots ever and a renowned, which gained him a lot of enemies, causin ghim to hide on his islands. He liked his solitude, but he was wishing there was some excitement right now. He would get his wish as he was whisked away by a light.

Spyro the Dragon was flying through the air like there was no tomorrow. He was the purple dragon of legend. A dragon that would only be born once every ten generations. He has mastered the elements of fire, ice, electricity, and earth. As he was flying through the sky, he wondered how his old friend Crash Bandicoot was doing. But he didn't wonder for long as he was also gone in a second.

Donkey Kong was swinging through the jungle, searching for any bad guys he could pound into the ground. He had been waiting to pound things for quite a while but his arch nemesis had not attacked for a long time. On the bright side, he could spend a lot more time with his friends. As he was swinging on the vines, he was next as he too disappeared in a ball of light.

Jak and Daxter were quickly running through Haven City, keeping a watchful eye on it. As usual, Daxter was complaining about it. The two them had been through a lot saving the world quite a few times from many different foes. A hero's work is never done when it comes to him. He had been through a lot. A light then appeared around them and they disappeared.

Samus Aran, the galaxy's most famous bounty hunter, was hunting Space Pirates in the middle of space. Her parents were murdered by Ridley, and she was raised by the Chozo and had cybernetic enhancements. She was one of the first ever Super Smash Bros. and has been a part of the group. Then, as sudden as a bullet, she disappeared in a flash of light.

Pit was flying through the clouds as he patrolled the lands. He was Palutena's most loyal servant, captain of her army, and leader of her royal bodyguard. He was an angel, while Palutena was the Goddess of Light. She defeated the forces of evil when it was called for. A while ago, he became a Super Smash Brother, helping to defeat Tabuu. As he was flying through the clouds, he went inside one, and a flash of light showed in it, and he never came out.

Ratchet was fixing his ship on Veldin with his robot buddy, Clank. He was the last Lombax in the entire galaxy. He and Ratchet were celebrities in th galaxy. It seemed like only yesterday that he met Clank when his ship crashed, and that was how his adventures began. He was saving the galaxy time and time again with Clank since then. Then he and Clank disappeared in a flash of light.

Shadow the Hedgehog was standing on a cliff, alone, which was how he liked it. He had always been a loner. He was the Ultimate Life Form. He was created from Black Doom's blood by Gerald Robotnik 50 years ago. He made a promise to Maria that he would protect the people of this world, and that's what he would do. Then he disappeared all of sudden, and it wasn't because of Chaos Control.

Sonic was looking around, trying to figure out where he was. First he was running through a field, and the next he was in a room where it was all black. He kept moving around until he bumped into Crash Bandicoot. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Crash responded, but said it in his own language, so Sonic didn't understand.

"Crash!" A voice said. Crash saw it was Spyro, his old friend. He lept up in joy as he saw him.

Link was looking at his surroundings and said, "Where am I?"

"Link!" a voice said. He turned around and saw Mario. "Mario?!

What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"I really don't know, Link."

"Hey, who are you two?"

They turned around and saw 15 year- old boy in black with a giant blade in the shape of a key.

"I'm Link, and this is Mario. And you are?"

"My name is Sora, and do you know where we are?"

"We don't know."

Pit was walking around the black room trying to find out where he was when he saw Kirby. "Kirby!"

Kirby looked around and saw Pit.

"Kirby, why are you here and do you know where we are?" He shook his head, saying no.

"What's going on here?!" a voice said. They then saw a black hedgehog with red quills.

Pit could feel the darkness coming from, but for some reason he wasn't an enemy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. Now please tell me what the hell's going on!"

Fox was walking around the room preparing to blast anything in sight. He had been on guard ever since he was teleported there. He then pointed his gun toward someone, but recognized him.

"Oh it's you DK."

"Fox! Am I glad to see you," DK said.

"Hello." They then saw a raccoon dressed in blue with a cane of sorts. "My name is Sly Cooper. I got teleported here, like you two. I'm sure we could help each other out." They both seemed to agree until Fox pulled out a blaster and pointed it at him.

DK was shocked and said, "What are you doing?"

"I caught him trying to steal my Reflector."

DK then looked at Sly, who said, "What can I say? I am a master thief after all."

Falcon was walking around the endless black room, trying to find out where he was. One minute he was on a mission, the next he was in some strange room. As he was walking, he heard voice say, "Falcon!" He looked and saw Samus.

"Samus! Man I'm glad you're here. Do you know where we are?"

"I don't' know. I was just teleported here all of a sudden." "That's what happened to me. Seems someone brought us here. But who? And why?"

Jak and Daxter were looking around, confused by what happened. "Jak, where are we?" Daxter asked

"I have no idea, Dax." Jak replied

He then bumped into someone and pulled out his gun and pointed it at the person, which was creature being a cross between a lion and a cat with a small robot on his back.

"Uh, who are you?"

"Maybe he's a mute, like you used to be."

"My name's Ratchet, and the little robot on my back is my buddy Clank. And you are…?"

"I'm Jak, and the ottsel on my shoulder is my best friend Daxter."

Soon all 16 of them were transported to one spot, and they were shocked by this, and they got to know everyone's name and they were all asking the same thing, "Where the hell are we?"

"I can answer that." They were all shocked when they saw the voice came from a giant floating hand. "Welcome to the Ultimate Smash Tournament."

**The 16 heroes have been chosen, but they have no idea what's going on. What will happen? And how will this tournament go? Find out in the next chapter. Also, I only wanted to use video game character, nothing else. I first intended only one character from a series, but I couldn't think of a final one, so that's why Shadows there. The matches will be drawn by random by me. You get to decide who wins the matches except for a few where I will decide, because I have the finals planned out.** **Also tell, me if I didn't make the characters seem quite themselves, so that way I will next time.**


	2. The Tournament

**Disclaimer: Every character belongs to their respective companies. I just created this great idea of a story.**

**The Tournament**

They all looked at the hand floating in the air very confused. "Ultimate Smash Tournament?" they all said. "Yes, the Ultimate Smash Tournament. It will be a tournament of unbelievable proportions, which you all will be a part of."

Crash then started to yell at him in his language. The hand then snapped his fingers, and Crash began saying, "I was having a great nap until you teleported me here." He stopped talking for a while and said, "What!? I can speak English!" Everyone else was shocked as well.

"As I was saying," the hand said. "Before this, I had three other tournaments, gathering people and making them into a group called the Super Smash Bros. Of which 9 of you were a part of. But I wanted a greater tournament. A tournament which would decide who is the greatest of them all. A tournament to find out who is worthy of the title of 'Hero of Heroes.' This is where you sixteen come in." They were now listening to him intently.

"I have searched the universe," he continued. "And you have all been chosen as the sixteen greatest heroes, worthy of being in this tournament. You all have different powers and abilities which you make all unique. With you sixteen, this will be a tournament that will be rivaled by no other. Now I will show you all the heroes who will be competing."

Then a screen came up showing different shots of the sixteen heroes.

Sonic the Hedgehog: A hedgehog who's speed has given him the title of the Fastest Thing Alive.

Crash Bandicoot: A mutated bandicoot that can spin like mad and stops Cortex on a daily basis.

Mario: A heroic plumber who jumps like no other and saves Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser.

Link: The famous Hero of Time who has the Triforce of Courage and saves the land of Hyrule.

Sora: The chosen wielder of the Keyblade who fights the Heartless and Nobodies.

Sly Cooper: A master thief who is descended from a long line of thieves and fights evil.

Fox McCloud: Leader of the Star Fox team and protector of the Lylat System.

Kirby: A little puffball from DreamLand who can suck in anything and copy its abilities.

Captain Falcon: Famous F-Zero pilot and renwoned bounty hunter who races to fight evil.

Spyro the Dragon: A purple dragon of legend who mastered the four elements and fights the Dark Master.

Donkey Kong: A very strong and powerful ape who saves his jungle from King K. Rool.

Jak and Daxter: A duo who saves the world multiple times and has the ability to transform using light and dark eco.

Samus Aran: The most famous bounty hunter in the galaxy whose robotic suit makes her deadly.

Pit: The most loyal servant of the goddess, Palutena, who stops the forces of darkness.

Ratchet and Clank: The last lombax in the galaxy and his robot buddy who use interesting weapons to save the galaxy.

Shadow the Hedgehog: The Ultimate Life Form who has unmatched chaos abilities and speed rivaled only by Sonic.

"These are the people who will be competing in the tournament."

"Excuse me," said Sly. "But who are you?"

"Oh, I didn't introduce myself. I am Master Hand, the creator of the Smash Bros." The ones who knew him shot him a few glares. They had to fight him quite a few times, and even though he created the Smash Bros, he did cause a lot for trouble for them. "Now moving on, I will explain the rules of this tournament."

"The tournament will have a total of fifteen one-on-one matches, separated into four rounds. The matches of each match will be drawn at random, so you will not know who you will be facing. The only was you will be able to win a match is by knockout or by hitting an opponent off the stage. The only item you can get is a smash ball." He then held a colorful ball with a sign. "If you get it you will be able to unleash a powerful attack or transformation on your opponent. Does everyone understand?" They all nodded in unison.

"Good, now during your time here, you will all be staying at Smash Mansion. There will be two people to a room. Now I will announce who the roommates will be. Sonic with Crash, Fox with Sly, Pit with Shadow, Link with Sora, Donkey Kong with Spyro, Jak and Daxter with Ratchet and Clank, Samus with Falcon, and Mario with Kirby. You will be escorted there by my brother, Crazy Hand. See you tomorrow.

He then disappeared and the environment became a beautiful meadow. They were confused until another giant hand appeared and said, "Hi I'm Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother. I'm going to take you to the mansion." They then followed him. Crazy Hand got lost quite a few times, until finally arriving at the mansion. It was a pretty snazzy mansion, having the finest food and entertainment.

There was a big feast after they all settled in. Kirby had eaten almost everything, of course, which angered almost everyone except Sonic and Crash because he didn't eat the chili dogs and pancakes. After that, they all went to their rooms and were about to go to sleep. A few were upset that they had to share rooms, (like Shadow), but realized that they had to if they didn't want to get kicked out of the tournament.

"Hey," Sonic said. "Crash, right?" Crash nodded in reply. "Where do you come from?"

"Oh, I come from Wumpa Island, an island off the coast of Australia in my world. I spend my time eating and sleeping, although I stop Cortex when I need to, who's a mad scientist."

"That's kinda like me. I always like running and spending time with my friends, but I have stop Eggman when called for. He's also a mad scientist."

"Looks liek we have a lot in common. Well good night."

"Wait, I have a few more questions," Sonic said. But Crash had already fallen to sleep.

"Link," Sora said. "Why are you called the Hero of Time?"

"I travelled through two points to stop the lord of all evil, Ganondorf, with the Master Sword, the bane of all evil," Link replied.

"Seems powerful, but it's no match for the Keyblade. It helps me seal the hearts of other worlds and can help me unlock anything I want."

"Are you doubting my sword abilities?" Link said with an angry look.

"Not at all. I'm just saying mine's better," Sora replied with a smirk.

"Well we'll just see about that won't we." "Yeah we will."

"Sly," Fox said. "Why are you a thief?"

"It's just in my blood. I come from a long line of thieves," Sly replied

"But why are you a hero if you are a thief?"

"There's more than meets the eye. My arch enemy, Clockwerk, killed my entire clan when I was little. I may be a thief, but I'm on the right side of the law in a way."

"That still doesn't excuse you for your crimes."

"Why do people always judge others on what they are? I wish people would stop seeing me as just a thief and start seeing me as a hero," Sly said with a sad look.

Pit was scared of Shadow. He had such a dark and intimidating presence, but yet he was good. "Shadow?"

"What?" Shadow said.

"I can feel a sense of darkness from you, but you're a hero. Why is that?" Shadow widened for a moment, then he gave a threatening glare toward Pit.

"That's none of your business," he said angrily. "Listen, since we're going to be roommates I though it be best...," he was cut off by Shadow.

"If you value your life, you'll stop talking right now." Pit stopped talking after that. He was now determined to find out about Shadow's past.

"Boy," Kirby said. "That was one great feast."

"I know I'm going to win this tournament and prove I'm the best." Mario said with a fire in his eyes.

"Hey, don't be overconfident. Me and the other former smashers aren't easy to beat. And we don't know what the new heroes seem to be capable of."

"Yeah, they all seem to be tough, especially Crash. I don't know why, but I feel like he's my rival just like Sonic is." Mario said.

"Well, I can't wait to know our new friends," Kirby said with excitement.

"This whole thing is strange," Jak said. "At least I'll have a bit of fun in this tournament."

"It's weird," Ratchet said. "It's weird to meet another hero-sidekick duo saving the day."

"Yeah," Daxter said sarcastically. "Big surprise. Anyway, me and Jak are going to win this tournament."

"Daxter, there's a lot of strong guys in the tournament. It'll be tough," Jak told his friend. "Yeah, you guys probably against me and Clank here," Ratchet said overconficently.

"What was that?!" Jak and Daxter yelled simultaneously. And a rivalry between the two duos formed.

"I'm wondering how the tournament will be?" Spyro asked.

"It doesn't matter," DK said. "My strength will prevail over all."

"Don't be cocky. There are others who can easily beat you if you don't watch out."

"Says you. I can easily pound them into the dust." Spyro sighed and said, "At least Crash is here. But I wonder what everyone else is like? Well I think I'll find out soon enough."

Samus was upgrading her Power Suit while Falcon was practicing his combat moves. "How do you think the new guys will fare?" Falcon asked.

"Crash seems a bit crazy, but he's a wild card. Jak seems to know what he is doing. Sly's a thief, so it'll be tough to catch him. Ratchet has a lot of gadgets at his disposal. Spyro can use all four elements, so he won't be easy. Sora has saved multiple worlds, so he'll be a favorite. And Shadow, I don't want to think about Shadow."

"This is going to be a long tournament," Falcon said.

The next week, everyone had gotten to know each other. Crash, Sonic, and Mario had become friendly rivals. Shadow had gotten annoyed by Pit constantly bothering about his past, but he had gotten along with Jak, but at times wanted to strangle Daxter for his jokes about him. Samus, and Ratchet & Clank had begun talking about their weapons and their gadgets, thinking of new ways to make them better. Sora and Link had become sword rivals. Sora had become friends with Pit and Link had become friends with Spyro. Sly had an unsteady friendship with Fox, but when Shadow revealed he had a Chaos Emerald, Sly began stealing it, resulting in Shadow chasing him until he got it back. Kirby had become friends with Crash as they had both liked to eat a lot. And Falcon tried to stay away from as far away from Shadow because of his dark nature. After the week was over, it was time to begin.

All the heroes had gathered in one room when Master Hand appeared. "Hello everyone, it is now time to start. Now the first match of the first round will be…" A screen then popped up and two pictures pulled and they were cycling through the faces of the heroes until they stopped on two. "Shadow vs. Jak & Daxter!"

**Shadow vs. Jak and Daxter! What will happen when these two "friends" face off against each other? Who will win? That's for you to decide. Vote in the reviews you post or the poll I will put up on my profile. P.S. I'm looking for Final Smashes for the new characters. I already have ones for Shadow and Jak, but I need ideas for the rest of them. Post your ideas in the reviews.**


	3. Chaos vs Eco

**Disclaimer: Shadow, Jak and Daxter, and all the other characters don't belong to me. If they did, I would be filthy rich.**

**Chaos vs. Eco**

Both Jak and Shadow looked at each other. "This will be interesting," Shadow said.

Jak smiled and said, "I'm beginning to like this tournament already."

Daxter looked at one and then the other and said sarcastically, "Oh this is going to be a great for me." "

Now that we have our match, I shall transport you both to the arena. The rest of you will stay here and watch the match from here." Master Hand then teleported the two to the arena, but he had a surprise for them.

Shadow, Jak, Daxter, and Master Hand showed up inside the arena, but outside the battle stage. "Hey Shadow, Jak, Daxter, I have something to tell you all." They then looked at Master Hand. "I had put up a commentary team for them matches."

"And why did you do that?" Daxter asked.

"I felt that it would add some tension to the whole thing. You know some suspense." Jak, Daxter, ad Shadow sighed at this. They really didn't want commentary, but they would just have to go through it.

"Welcome to the Ultimate Smash Tournament," Toad said on a tower on one side of the arena. "I'm Toad, along with Mewtwo, and Wolf."

"It's good to be here, but why is Wolf with us?" Mewtwo asked.

"Master Hand though it would be interesting to have a villain commentating."

"Yeah, and I'm going to have a lot of fun with this," Wolf said with a smirk.

Mewtwo sighed and said, "Now Master Hand has appeared to tell us about it."

Master, floating above the middle of the stage, said. "This tournament will decide who the greatest hero is of all time is. Now the tournament will be divided into four rounds. The only way to win is match is by K.O. or a Ring Out. Each match will be determined by random, so you won't know who will be fighting who until the match happens. Now it's time to introduce the heroes fighting in this match."

"I wonder who it will be," Toad asked with curiousity.

"I don't care unless its someone who likes to do things their way, like me," Wolf said.

"He was created from the blood of an evil creature called Black Doom 50 years ago. He was then put in statis for 50 years. Then he was freed. He is second only to Sonic in speed and has unlimited chaos abilities. He is known as the Ultimate Life Form, give it up for Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow then appeared in the arena via Chaos Control.

Wolf looked at the hedgehog, "I think I'm gonna like this one."

"And now for Shadow's opponent. He was a mute who saved his world from the evil clutches of Gol and Maia. He then traveled 500 years into the future and then was subjected two painful years of dark eco experiments, resulting in him gaining a voice. He then stopped the Metal Heads, and one year later gained light eco powers and defeated the Dark Makers. Along with his furry friend, meet the duo of Jak and Daxter." They then appeared on his Jet-Board. Wolf looked at both of them and could tell this was going to be a great match for him.

"Now the fight will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Shadow then ran at sonic speed at Jak. "Wow, he's fast," Toad said astonished. But Jak was able to dodge him just in time. Shadow came around for another hit. Jak tried to trip him over with a low sweep, but Shadow jumped over it and in mid-air kicked Jak in the head. He changed into ball and hit Jak in the stomach, knocking him back.

"It looks like Shadow is the real deal," Mewtwo said.

Daxter was shocked at what just happened. Jak, after absorbing what happened, smirked and said, "You're pretty good, Shadow." Then he pulled out his Jet-board. "But you're not better than me."

He then got on it and rode toward Shadow. Shadow just simply dodged him, but Jak took out his gun, stuck it into the ground, and used it to do a 180-degree turn and hit Shadow with the Jet-board. Shadow was shocked at what he did.

"It seems I underestimated you," he said as Jak was charging at him at with his Jet-board. "But now I won't hold back." Shadow then pulled out his Chaos Emerald and said, "Chaos Control!" He then disappeared, shocking Jak. "Jak, duck!" Daxter said. Jak quickly ducked a kick. He then saw it was Shadow.

"Shadow has used Chaos Control to teleport," Toad said. Jak then sped away on his Jet-board with Shadow on his tail.

When Shadow caught up with Jak he yelled, "Chaos Spear," and then fired spears of chaos energy at Jak. Jak, while dodging, said, "So that's how it's gonna be." He then pulled out his Morph Gun and put it on Blaster mode and shot at Shadow.

"Wow, I can't believe I actually like this match," Wolf said.

"Time to turn it up a knotch," Master Hand said and snapped his fingers. The arena then turned into one road. Shadow and Jak stopped shooting and saw the road end. They jumped and landed on some grind rails.

"Master Hand has turned the arena into one big race track!" Toad said.

Jak continued to shoot at Shadow when he Chaos Controlled on Jak's rail behind him. He then shot Chaos Spear's at him. Jak was able to hold out long enough to get off the rail and get back on the road. Shadow was able to get on the Jet-board along with Jak and engage in hand-to-hand combat. Jak got a punch on Shadow and took the chance to change his Morph Gun to Scatter Gun mode and blasted Shadow off the board. But Shadow kicked Jak off the board when he came to him. Master Hand then turned the area back to the arena.

Jak smirked as he saw a Smash Ball and then quickly grabbed it. He then felt the light in him growing as he turned in to Light Jak.

"Jak has turned into what he calls Light Jak," Mewtwo said. Shadow tried to hit him, but a Light Shield appeared around him and blocked it. Jak then grew wings and begin to fly wings and charged at Shadow who dodged it. He then charged at Jak, but Jak used his light abilities to slow down time and get out of the way. Then an energy wave of light came from Jak, knocking Shadow back.

Jak then turned back to normal as Toad said, "That was amazing."

Jak smiled as he changed into Vulcan Fury mode and blasted at Shadow like a machine gun. Shadow began running away from the bullets coming at him. He knew that he couldn't keep running forever from it. So he then ran towards Jak, dodging the shots as he did. He then tried to kick him but he used his gun to block it. Shadow then tried to use Chaos Spear, but nothing happened. Shadow was confused until Daxter said, "Looking for this." He then saw Daxter holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Daxter, you sneaky thief. How'd you get it?" Jak asked.

"I stole it when he was on the Jet-board."

"Thanks buddy," Jak said as Daxter handed him the Emerald. He then changed his gun into the Peace Maker and inserted the Emerald in it. "Oh crap," Shadow said. Jak then charged his Peace Maker and fired a Chaos-powered electrical blast at him. Shadow dodged in time, but was blown away by the blast. He then had an idea. He ran towards Jak at full speed. He fired the Peace Maker at him, but Shadow slid under the shot and then kicked the Emerald out of the socket of the gun and was able to grab it.

They then saw another Smash Ball and then jumped up, and they grabbed it at the same time. Jak felt the darkness taking him over as he turned into the violent Dark Jak. "Now this is what I've been waiting to see: a dark side in a hero," Wolf said.

Then Shadow used the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds to become Super Shadow. "Wow, Shadow's gone super," Toad said.

"This is not gonna turn out well," Mewtwo said.

Super Shadow and Dark Jak then started to fight each in an explosive battle. Shadow used Chaos Spears against Jak, but he just simply destroyed them with his claws. He then went for an uppercut, but Shadow dodged. Then in midair, he began twirling around and unleashed his Dark Blast attack, which hit Shadow with Dark Eco electricity. He then slammed his fist down on the ground, using his Dark Bomb attack. But Shadow Chaos Controlled behind Jak when it went off. He then used Chaos Blast which knocked Jak back. Jak then fired a Dark Strike which collided with a Chaos Spear. Then Shadow and Jak both put all their power into forceful punches, and when they collided, and explosion had happened.

Everyone who was watching this was in complete awe of the match. "This is honestly the best match I've ever seen!" Wolf shouted.

The smoke cleared and both Jak and Shadow were back in normal state with cuts and bruises all over them. They were still fighting even though they were exhausted. Shadow tried a low sweep, but was dodged. He then tried to kick Jak, but his foot was caught and he was slammed into the ground. Jak then backed away and took out the Peace Maker and charged it while infusing it with Light and Dark Eco. He then fired it at Shadow, and an explosion came from the spot. Jak and Daxter breathed heavily as they thought the fight was over.

But Shadow appeared from out of nowhere in front of Jak and yelled "Chaos Blast!" and a blast of chaos energy knocked Jak away and caused him to let go of his Peace Maker. Shadow grabbed it and charged it with chaos energy and shot it at Jak. It hit him head on and he landed on the ground with a thud. Daxter was doing all he can to get him up, but it was useless. He was unconscious.

"Winner: Shadow the Hedgehog!" Master Hand said.

Shadow then fell to his knees in exhaustion and said, "That had to be the toughest fight I've ever been."

Jak had come out of unconsciousness and saw Shadow holding out a hand to help him up. It shocked everyone considering his personality. Jak smiled and took the hand and got helped up. Jak then held out his hand in a fist towards Shadow. Shadow was confused at first, but soon caught on. He respected Jak and thought of him as a friend, and decided this would be the only time do this. He then made a fist and hit Jak's with his as a sign of friendship. This shocked everyone more than the last.

"Ah, looks like the grumpy has a soft side," Daxter said.

"Don't push it," Shadow said menacingly. They were then teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

When they got back to the Smash Mansion, everyone got around them. "Nice work, Shadow," Sonic said. "But I'm still shocked you what you did after the match."

"Don't expect it to happen again," he said.

"Man, I can't believe you lost," Ratchet said. "I was hoping you win so we could face off."

"You can't win them all," he said. "But we will face off one day, I'm sure of it."

"Yeah," Daxter said. "And when we do, Jak and I are going to kick your butts."

Clank let out a giggle and said, "You don't know that until it happens."

"Attention, everyone," Master Hand said. They all turned around and saw what the next match will be. "The next match will be Spyro vs. Pit."

**Shadow has won and gone on to the next round, and now the two flyers, Spyro and Pit will go at it. Who will win? Whose wings will be able to soar higher? You decide! Vote in you reviews or go on my profile and vote. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time.**


	4. Dragon vs Angel

**Disclaimer: The characters of this story do not belong to me at all. If they did, I probably would not be writing this story.**

**Dragon vs. Angel**

"So I will be fighting the legendary purple dragon. This will be a very difficult battle," Pit said.

"Hey," Spyro said. "Fighting an angel with such high ranks as yourself wont be a cake walk either."

"You two get ready for your match, and come to me when you want to compete," Master Hand said. The two then decided to talk to certain people.

"Hey Crash," Spyro said. "Spyro, good luck in your match buddy," Crash said.

"You're gonna win. I can feel it." He then gave Spyro two thumbs up. "Thanks, buddy." "Hey, Shadow," Pit said. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?" Shadow asked with interest.

"If I win this match, you tell me about your past, but if I lose, I'll never bother you about it again. What do you say?"

"Deal," Shadow said he shook his hand.

"Alright now, you two ready?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes we are," they said in unison.

"Okay." Master Hand then teleported them to the arena.

"Alright the next match's is about to start," Toad said.

"This hero is a purple dragon of legend born once every ten generations. He has mastered every element there is to master. He has defeated the forces of evil time and time again. Give it up for Spyro the Dragon!" Spyro then came down to arena by flying.

"Wow, a dragon! That's cool," Toad said amazed.

"And now this hero is an angel who is Palutena's, the Goddess of Light's, most loyal servant. He is leader of her royal bodyguard, captain of her army, and has saved the Goddess from the darkness twice. He is an angel truly deserving of being called one of the greatest heroes ever. He is the holy angel, Pit." Pit then gracefully landed on the arena like the angel he is.

"Oh man, not him," Wolf said. "Out of all the heroes I know he's the most goody-goody out of them all which makes me sick."

"Ready? Then 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Spyro dashed at Pit, breathing fire at him. Pit quickly dodged the fire and tried to slash at Spyro with his bow. Spyro backed away to dodge the attack. He then tries to head butt Pit, but he blocked the attack with his bow. He then split the bow into two blades and slashed at Spyro repeatedly, but Spyro dodged them all and shot a Fireball at Pit, but Pit used his shield to block the attack entirely.

"It seems these two are evenly matched," Mewtwo said.

Pit reattached his bow and spun it rapidly in his hand and lunged it at Spyro. Spyro quickly backed away to dodge it, but then Pit threw the spinning bow at Spyro, which hit dead on. If it weren't for the magical barrier Master Hand had put up which decreased the fatalness of all attacks, it would have done more damage to Spyro than it did. Spyro got up and was very impressed with what Pit. "Now I see why you're captain of an entire army, but I won't let you win." He then charged at Pit.

Spyro shot a bolt of electricity out of his mouth toward Pit. Pit tried to block it with his shield, but when it did hit the shield, it coursed through the shield and into Pit, shocking him. Spyro took the chance and hit Pit up into the air. He then jumped into the air and began hitting Pit with a combo of attacks, ending with Pit being hit towards the ground very hard. Pit got up also impressed with Spyro able to use his abilities to get past his defenses.

"Time to take this to the skies," Master Hand said as he snapped his fingers. The entire arena disappeared and it was replaced by clouds and an endless sky.

"Master Hand has turned the place in to the sky," Mewtwo said. Both Spyro and Pit used their wings to stay floating in the air.

"It looks like we're on my turf," Spyro said.

"Your turf? I am angel. I practically fly through the skies every day."

"I am a dragon! Flying is in my blood. You don't stand a chance." The two then began fighting in the sky, with Pit being very graceful while Spyro was very aggressive.

Spyro saw a Smash Ball floating in the air and tried to get it, but Pit kicked him in the gut before he could. Then Pit grabbed the Smash Ball and then said, "All troops move out!" Then the Goddess, Palutena, showed up behind him and summoned Centurions and Pit commanded them to attack Spyro. Spyro was able to dodge them for a while, but he wasn't fast enough as he got hit by one and got pounded by the rest.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Wolf said.

Spyro was hurt but not enough to keep him down and he continued to fly in the air. "Not bad, Pit," Spyro said.

"But it's still not good enough to beat me!" Spyro said as he then charged at Pit.

"Chill dude," he said. He then used ice breath against Pit, who barely dodged the ice.

'If if get hit by that, I'll freeze, then I'll fall out of the sky,' Pit thought. He went on the defensive against Spyro because he didn't want to get hit by his ice breath. When Pit tried to dodge an ice breath, his leg got caught in the breath and got encased in a block of ice. It weighed down on Pit, making it a lot harder for him to stay in the air. "Seems I was too careless, but not anymore."

Pit then fired an arrow from his bow. Spyro simply flew up from his position to move away from the arrow's line of fire. But the arrow changed direction and it went upward toward Spyro. Spyro didn't have time to react as it hit him directly in the chest. Pit took advantage of the moment and started to hack the ice off his leg. It was nearly gone when Spyro regained his composure. Pit then fired volley of arrows at Spyro. He was able to doge half of them, but he got hit by the rest.

Spyro retaliated by breathing chunks of earth at Pit. Pit used his bow to slash right through them. Pit got close enough to Spyro and was about to hit him with his bow when he got blown back a huge ball of earth that Spyro had shot out of his mouth. Spyro then shot a barrage of earth chunks at Pit from his mouth. Pit tried to block them all with his shield, but it couldn't withstand them all and he got pelted by the earth that was shot at him.

"He's going to feel that tomorrow," Mewtwo said.

"I think the sky is done for the day," Master Hand said and the area returned to being the ordinary arena. Spyro knocked Pit's bow out of his hand with his tail. He then charged at him with great speed, but Pit quickly moved out of the way. And when Spyro turned around, he was greeted by a kick that sent him backward. Spyro tried to head butt Pit, but he jumped over Spyro and punched him in the face. He then took the moment to retrieve his bow and fired an arrow at Spyro.

But Spyro had a secret ability which Pit didn't know and it was the ability to control time. He used it to slow down time around him. He went around the arrow that was moving at a slow pace to him and went right in front of Pit. He then returned time to its normal state and hit Pit high up in the air, jumped up, and rammed him into the ground.

"What just happened?" Toad asked.

"I think he just slowed down time!" Mewtwo said amazed.

"Whoa, seriously?!" Wolf said stunned. Of course, Spyro couldn't use it anytime. It took a lot of energy and it should be used wisely. He didn't want to overuse it.

"I never thought you could slow down time," Pit said. "But then again, you've been full surprises this whole match." Pit then separated his bow into two blades. "But I'll win this tournament in the name of Palutena." He then charged at Spyro with all he had. Spyro did the same thing and they clashed at the point in what had to be the climax. They were giving it all they had. Spyro tried to use elemental powers against Pit while Pit continued to slash at Spyro with his two blades.

They both saw a Smash Ball floating in the air. Not wanting to face an entire army again, Spyro quickly jumped up to get it, but was once again kicked in the gut. But he recovered and headbutted Pit. They continued fighting over the Smash Ball in the air because the outcome of the match might depend on who gets it. Pit nearly got a hold of the Smash Ball, but he got blown away by a Fireball that Spyro just spewed out of his mouth. It gave Spyro the chance to get the Smash Ball.

As he grabbed the Smash Ball, he felt the power of the four elements in him mix together as he floats in the air. He then unleashed his powerful Elemental Fury blast. It covered the entire arena and it hit Pit unbelievably hard as he fell to the ground. Spyro landed and saw Pit on the ground completely wounded. But Pit slowly got up from the ground which shocked Spyro to no end. But as soon as he got up, he fell down on the ground face first.

"Winner: Spyro the Dragon!"

Spyro gave a sigh of relief and thought 'If that wasn't able to stop him, I don't know what would.'

After a few minutes of unconsciousness, Pit woke up and slowly got up, still hurting from the blast.

"I have to admit," Spyro said. "You were pretty tough to keep down. When you got up from my Fury blast for a second, I thought that I wasn't going to be able to keep you down."

"You were a worthy opponent, Spyro the Dragon. You have proven to be a great hero and fighter. You were able to withstand all I threw at you. I will be rooting for you tournament. You are a true hero."

"Thanks, and I'll do my best." The two were then teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

When they got back, Crash immediately ran up to Spyro and said, "Yeah, you won! I knew you could!"

"Thanks, Crash. Now you better win your next match or I'll never see you as the great hero you are again."

"Don't worry, I will," Crash said with a huge smile.

Pit walked up to Shadow and told him, "Looks like I lost. That means you win the bet, Shadow. I'll never bother you about your past again."

"Good, it was getting on my nerves. But I have to admit, that was an impressive fight you put up." Shadow said with intrigue.

"Thanks," Pit said as he put his hand on the back of his head.

Everyone gathered around the match selector, wondering what the next match will be. Master Hand appeared and said, "Now the next match will be…" The screen showed two pictures cycling through pictures until ended on two. "Fox vs. Ratchet & Clank."

**Spyro was able to outlast the angel Pit and go to the next round and now the two great space adventurers Fox and Ratchet & Clank will face each other. Who will win? And what will the next match be? You decide. Now for the users vote in your reviews, and for the visitors vote on my profile.**


	5. Lylat vs Solana

**Disclaimer: Fox and Ratchet & Clank and every other character do not belong to me sadly. But I wish they do.**

**Lylat vs. Solana**

"So we're going up against Fox," Ratchet said. "I'm sure we'll be able to win this and go on to the next round."

"Don't get overconfident, Ratchet." Clank said. "We don't know what our opponent is capable of."

"Yeah," Fox said, not liking how Ratchet immediately thought he could win. "I am a pretty strong opponent. You will be surprised by what I can do. Don't underestimate me."

"Don't worry, Clank. I'm sure he'll be tough, but we'll pull out the win like always."

"Go talk with the others if you like," Master Hand said. "When you're ready to fight, come to me."

Ratchet & Clank decided to talk to Jak & Daxter. "Looks like you're up next," Jak said.

"Yeah, and I can't wait to get at it with Fox," Ratchet said.

"I can't wait to see you fight, because I know you're going to lose. And badly I might add," Daxter said, with emphasis on the last part.

"Don't be a sore loser, Daxter," Clank said.

Fox talked with Sly, who thought, 'He's so dedicated to saving his dimension, dedicated to his job and his friends. Kind of reminds of one lovely inspector."

"Are you two ready?" Master Hand said.

"Yes," they replied in unison. They were teleported to the arena after that.

"The next match is about to take place," Mewtwo said.

"I wonder who's gonna be in it?" Toad asked.

"His father, James McCloud, was murdered when he was very young. When he grew up, he became the best pilot of his dimension. He is the leader of the Star Fox team, and the defender of the Lylat System who fights against the likes of Star Wolf and Andross. He is Fox McCloud!" Fox then jumped out of an Arwing he was flying.

"BOOOO!" Wolf yelled. "I hope he loses brutally in this match."

"You're just saying that because he always beats you," Toad responded to him.

"And now his opponent. He is the last lombax in his dimension and lives on the planet Veldin. He found his robot partner, Clank, when his ship crashed on his planet, and ever since then they have been the best of friends and have become great heroes. They have saved multiple galaxies from the likes of Chairman Drek, Dr. Nefarious, and Tachyon. He uses a huge variety of technological weapons in battle, his preferred weapon being the OmniWrench. Neither are as good without the other. Please welcome the duo of Ratchet & Clank!" Ratchet then came out of a ship with Clank attached on his back like a backpack.

Mewtwo looked at the duo with interest and said, "These two might be very good, despite appearances."

"Are you both ready? Then 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Fox ran at Ratchet with his incredible speed and tried to kick him. Ratchet dodged it in time and took out his OmniWrench and threw at Fox. He ducked it, but it soon came back to Ratchet, hitting Fox in the back of the head. Ratchet ran up to Fox trying to hit him with his Wrench, but Fox quickly recovered and hit Ratchet with a flurry of kicks and knocked him far back with a huge punch. Ratchet got up and they continued to fight.

"I've seen what Fox is capable of," Mewtwo said. "But I'm curious as to what Ratchet will be able to do."

"I don't care what he can do," Wolf said aloud. "I just want him to beat Fox!"

"You're good, Fox," Ratchet said. "But wait 'till you see what I've got in store."

Ratchet then pulled out a Pyro Blaster and began firing flames at Fox. Fox was shocked at this, but was able to doge the flames and began running from them. Clank sprouted jet-like wings from his sides and propelled Ratchet toward Fox. Along the way, Ratchet attached Razor Claws on his hands, and used them to repeatedly slash at Fox. He then pulled out a Shard Reaper and blasted at Fox who almost didn't get up from that.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Wolf said.

"It seems Ratchet focuses on gadgets and weapons," Toad said.

"You caught me off guard with your weapons," Fox said. "But there's an old saying."

He then pulled out his blaster. "It's not the weapons you carry that matters."

He then ran towards Ratchet, who pulled out a Shock Ravager and swung it at Fox. He continually dodged the electric whip attacking him, and then jumped in the air. Ratchet & Clank tried to use this to their advantage and fired the Clank Zapper at him. But that was what Fox wanted him to do as he activated his Reflector, bouncing the shot back at Ratchet, shocking him. Fox landed on the ground and said, "Its how you use them." He then shot at Ratchet with deadly accuracy.

"No! Why'd that have to happen?" Wolf said.

"Looks like Ratchet underestimated Fox," Mewtwo said.

"I told you not to get overconfident, Ratchet," Clank said.

"How was I supposed to know he had a device that can reflect my shots back at me?" Ratchet replied as he got up.

"All right, no more Mr. Nice Guy." Ratchet then pulled out a Combuster and shot a fireball so fast that Fox didn't have time to pull out his Reflector and had to dodge. Fox tried to dodge the fireballs that came at him, but they were coming in too fast and he eventually got hit by one of them. Ratchet then used his Shock Ravager and whipped it around Fox, sending electricity through his body and tying him up. He then threw Fox up in the air with the Ravager and threw him down on the ground. He then got his Wrench out and hit Fox in the face with it, causing blood to come out of his mouth. Fox got pissed at what Ratchet did, and attacked.

"Let's see how these two handle fighting in space." Master Hand snapped his fingers, and the arena transformed into outer space, with Fox and Ratchet on asteroids.

"The arena has turned into an asteroid belt!" At first, Fox and Ratchet gasped for air, but realized they didn't need to because of Hand's magic. Ratchet then took out his Buzz Blades and fired saw blades at Fox. Fox jumped off the asteroid in time and because of lack of gravity, slowly landed on another. But the blades ricocheted off the asteroid in different directions, and some towards Fox. "Damn it!" he said as he used Fox Illusion to go from asteroid to asteroid, dodging blades. But he couldn't keep dodging forever, so he pulled out his blaster and shot at each blade with great accuracy, destroying them. He then shot at the Buzz Blades, destroying it, and then shot at Ratchet.

Fox saw a Smash Ball in the air and jumped to grab it, but was hit by the OmniWrench Ratchet thrown at him. It came back to Ratchet and he grabbed the Smash Ball.

"I feel funny," Clank said. He then got off Ratchet's back and began his transformation into Giant Clank. Ratchet, who was on Clank's shoulder, said, "Oh yeah, baby! Now we're talking!"

Fox, who was looking at the giant robot in shock, said, "Oh fu-." He never got the chance to finish the sentence as he barely got off the asteroid he was on before he was crushed by Clank's giant hand along with the asteroid. He kept jumping from asteroid to asteroid, dodging Clank's fists and missiles, but it would not last as he was punched by Clank so hard he went through 3 asteroids before finally stopping at one.

"Yes, we won," Ratchet said. But Fox was somehow able to get up. "Damn, he's tough."

Fox was coughing out blood, trying to figure out what to do. He came up with an idea, and grew a smirk. He then began jumping around the asteroids heading for Giant Clank. Clank tried to shoot at him with his missiles, but he dodged them. Clank threw his giant fist at Fox, but he jumped over it and landed on Clank's arm and ran along it to his shoulder, where Ratchet was. Fox kicked him in the gut before he could do anything, causing him to fall off the shoulder and hit him with a flurry of attacks. Clank tried to do something, but the Final Smash ended and he turned back to his normal size. Fox hit Ratchet with his blaster a few times and yelled, "Fire Fox!" He then charged up energy as flames surrounded him and he went towards Ratchet with fire around his body, hitting him dead on, sending him to an asteroid.

"Space has had enough for today." The arena then changed back to its original form. Clank ran up to Ratchet as he got up and attached himself back on his back. Fox saw another Smash Ball and quickly grabbed it. He yelled, "Landmaster!" and a technological tank came out of the sky and Fox got in it.

"Oh shit," Ratchet said. Fox began firing at Ratchet. He used Clank's jet wings to get him out of the blasts Fox was firing at him. He then jumped onto the Landmaster, but Fox activated the jets on the tank, lifting it in the air, and then rolled it over, causing Ratchet to be thrown off. Fox then fired multiple shots at resulting in an explosion. Fox's Final Smash ended and his Landmaster disappeared.

"Well, it looks like I've won," he said. But when the smoke cleared, Ratchet was somehow still standing. Fox was shocked at this. Ratchet had used his shield charger to block the full blast of the shot.

"This has been back and forth," Toad said.

"Even I admit that I don't who will win," Mewtwo said.

"I don't like Fox," Wolf said. "But if he wins this, he earned it."

Ratchet ran toward Fox and swung at him with his OmniWrench. Fox caught it with his hand and then struggled for control. Fox saw something hanging out of Ratchet's pocket. He grabbed and they pulled away, showing what Ratchet what he stole. It was the RYNO, scaring Ratchet more than ever.

"I don't know what this does," he said as he pointed it towards Ratchet. "But I hope it works." He pulled the trigger and it fired several missiles toward Ratchet. They all hit their mark and it sended Ratchet to the ground hard. Clank, who detached from his back on impact, went up to Ratchet to find he was unconscious.

"Winner: Fox McCloud!" "Wow, I can't believe how that match went," Toad said.

"Fox, my rival, you may be my enemy, but after seeing you fight the way you did, I am forced to admit that you deserve to go on to the next round," Wolf said.

Ratchet woke up a few minutes later and sat up, realizing he lost the match. Fox walked up to him and said to him as he handed back his RYNO,

"You fought like a true hero, Ratchet. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"He's right, Ratchet," Clank reassured him. "You fought very well. Fox was just the better man today."

"You're right," he said with new confidence. "I'll become stronger than ever, to make sure that I won't lose again."

"There's the Ratchet I know," Clanks aid with joy. The three were then teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

When they returned, they were greeted by Jak & Daxter and Sly.

"Looks like I lost," Ratchet said.

"At least you didn't go down with a fight," Jak replied.

"Yeah, but this also shows that they aren't better than us," Daxter said.

"The only way that will be proven is a fight between us," Clank responded.

"Great work, Fox," Sly said. "I liked how you stole his weapon and used it against him."

"Well of course you would, you're a thief. But I needed to in order to win." All the heroes were now in the match selector room. "The next match will be…" The selector went through pictures until it stopped on two. "Sora vs. Mario."

**Fox has won his match and is going on and now the legendary hero of Mushroom Kingdom, Mario, faces off against the chosen wielder of the Keyblade, Sora. Who will win in this match of legendary proportions? You decide. Vote in your reviews or on my profile for who wins. See you next time.**


	6. Keyblade vs Mushroom

**Disclaimer: The icons Sora and Mario and any other characters in this story do not belong to me, not even close.**

**Keyblade vs. Mushroom**

"So I'm going up against Mario," Sora said.

"Yes, you are going up against the great Mario," Mario said. "And you will lose. I am the greatest hero ever and will win this tournament and prove it."

"I don't know who you think you are, but you must be crazy if you think you'll be able to beat me that easily."

"I'm sure you're strong, but not as strong as me."

"Go get ready," Master Hand said. "Then come to me when you're ready to fight."

Both of them prepared hard for the match when Link walked up to Sora and said, "You think you'll be able to beat Mario?"

"Yeah," Sora replied. "He really doesn't look that tough to me."

"Don't be fooled. He is pretty strong, and one false move could cost you," Link told him.

"Hey, Mario," Sonic said. "I know you think you'll win and all, but Sora seems like someone you shouldn't take lightly."

"It doesn't matter, I will win. I'm confident that's true," Mario proudly said.

"Are you both ready?" Master Hand asked. They both said yes and Hand replied, "It's time to start the match." They then went to the arena.

"It's time to start the next match," Toad said.

Master Hand appeared in the arena, and said, "When he was 14 years old, he was chosen to be the wielder of the Keyblade. He, align with a group of friends and allies, saved the worlds from the Heartless. He then set off to search for his best friends. But he lost his memory, and for one year it was put back together. When he awoke from his slumber, he set off on another adventure and saved the worlds again, this time from Organization XIII. His abilities have made him a great hero. He is known as Sora!" Sora then appeared in the arena through a Keyhole.

Mewtwo studied him with interest. "I can see that this one has great potential in him," he said.

"Now for his opponent. He is the legendary hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He, along with his brother Luigi, saves the Kingdom as the Super Mario Bros. He is one of the most famous heroes of all time. He saves Princess Peach time and time again from the evil Bowser, the Koopa King who terrorizes the Mushroom Kingdom in an attempt to have Princess Peach marry him. He has amazing jumping abilities and one killer punch. He is the one, the only Mario!" Mario then jumped out of a pipe that came out of the floor.

"Yeah, go Mario!" Toad yelled. "You can do it you're the best."

"Of course Toad would cheer Mario on," Wolf said. "After all Mario is the only hero around those parts."

"What did you say?!"

"Let's not get into a fight," Mewtwo said.

"It time to begin the match in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and charged at Mario. Mario dodged the attack and threw a punch at him. Sora blocked it with his Keyblade and swung at him. Mario jumped over it and Sora and he shot a fireball at him. Sora swatted it away and threw his Keyblade at him. Mario dodged it in time and, seeing how he had no weapon, went for a punch. But the Keyblade reappeared in his hand in a flash of light, surprising Mario. Sora took advantage of the moment and struck at Mario hard. He quickly recovered and hit a punch on Sora, who got nearly knocked out from that blow.

'Considering their history as heroes,' Hand thought. 'This match is truly legendary.'

"You know for a plumber, you got one hell of a punch," Sora said. "But that ain't gonna stop me." Sora charged at Mario and swung at him. Mario jumped high in the air and avoided it, but that was what Sora wanted him to do. "THUNDAGA!" he yelled as he pointed his Keyblade in the air. Lightning then came down from the sky and struck Mario.

"Lightning always hits the tallest object, you know?" Sora said. He then jumped in the air and unleashed a flurry of strikes that ended with Mario begin struck to the ground.

"That's gotta hurt," Wolf said. Mario got back up, but when he did, he was greeted by Sora and his Keyblade. Mario was barely able to dodge him, but Sora stuck his Keyblade in the ground and pushed his feet toward Mario, where they landed squarely on his face.

Mario landed on the ground with Sora saying, "Come on, is that the best you got?"

"You're tougher than I thought," Mario said. "But you're not going to win against me." Mario ran at his full speed toward Sora. Sora struck at Mario, but Mario jumped over it. He then plummeted towards the ground, stomping on Sora's head.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark," Sora said as held his head. Mario jumped towards Sora and sent him flying with a huge punch. Mario then shot a couple of fireballs at Sora, which all hit their mark. Sora fell to the ground with burn marks on him, but they weren't serious as he got back on his feet. Sora ran at Mario and tried to hit with his Keyblade, but Mario kept jumping around, making it impossible for Sora to hit his mark. Mario turned into a twister and hit Sora with furious speed. Sora was amazed at how much power he had.

"Had enough?" Mario asked. Sora just smirked and pulled something out of his pocket. It was small crest moon keychain. Sora then attached it to his Keyblade, and it started to grow bright. When the light died down, its appearance had changed. It was covered in stars, its handle had had become circular, and the tip had a crest moon and star. Mario was shocked to say the least. Sora took this opportunity and nailed him right in the chest with his new Keyblade.

"That's so cool. His Keyblade changed form," Toad said.

"That's one power of the Keyblade," Mewtwo said. "Its appearance and ability changes depending on the keychain it's wearing. This is the Star Keeper Keyblade."

The Star Keeper was much stronger and quicker than the original. Mario was being beaten around the arena for he could not keep up with Sora and his new Keyblade.

"Ready to quit?" Sora asked with a grin.

"Not a chance," Mario replied.

"Good, cause I don't want this match to end just yet." Sora ran towards him and did a horizontal strike at Mario. Mario ducked and did his Super Jump Punch. It landed, and when it did, coins came out of his fist. Sora was sent flying high into the air. Sora regained his composure and then dived down for an attack. But Mario took out his F.L.U.U.D and sprayed water at Sora. It hit his eyes and blinded him temporarily. Mario jumped out of the way as Sora crashed into the ground. Sora got up as he wiped the water out of his eyes. Mario then appeared in front of him and pulled out a cape and slapped it across the face. It left a big red mark on Sora's face.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that's not gonna leave his face anytime soon," Wolf laughed.

Mario threw a fireball at him, but Sora yelled, "FIRAGA!" A huge flame came out of the Keyblade and collided with Mario's fireball. Sora then yelled, "BLIZZAGA!" He then shot a blast of ice at Mario. He was immediately frozen on impact. Sora then began to pound away at Mario while he was frozen and finished the attack with a Thundaga spell. After Mario recovered from the shock, he got back up. But Sora again yelled, "MAGNET!" Mario was then pulled towards like a metal would to a magnet and Sora sent him back with a strike from his Keyblade. Mario struggled to stay up. He had taken a severe beating from Sora.

"I've never seen Mario so badly beaten before," Toad said worried.

"He needs a miracle in order to win this," Wolf said bluntly.

And miracle is exactly what happened. A Smash Ball appeared behind Sora, who didn't notice this, but Mario did. Mario ran towards Sora, who tried to take him down with a strike. He jumped over Sora, and grabbed the Smash Ball.

Sora saw this and said, "Oh crap."

"You're finished," Mario said. "MARIO FINALE!" He then shot from his hands two powerful fireballs than spiraled toward Sora. He could do nothing as he was hit by the attack. When it ended, Sora fell to the ground with wounds and burn marks all over his body.

"Looks like I win," Mario said. But Sora somehow got up, albeit slowly, and clutched his right arm that was holding the Keyblade.

"Impossible!" Mario exclaimed shocked. Sora smirked and did a "bring it on" motion with his remaining hand.

"I can't believe it!" Toad astonishingly said. "No one's ever been able to get up from the Mario Finale!"

"After seeing that, I know who's going to win," Mewtwo said.

"You may be up, but you still are badly injured," Mario pointed out. Sora, still smirking, yelled, "CURAGA!" He then healed himself with magic. "Oh no," Mario muttered. Sora charged at delivered a flurry of ferocious attacks. Mario did his best to dodge them, but was unable to dodge them as he got hit in the leg and faced the rest of Sora's barrage. Mario kicked back up and threw a barrage of fireballs. Sora yelled, "REFLECTAGA," and a shield appeared around him. The fireballs hit the shield and bounced back towards Mario. He barely avoided them, but Sora came up to him and once again sent him flying with his Keyblade. Sora ran towards Mario, but when he got up to him, Mario pulled out hammer and slammed it across his face, knocking him back. When Sora recovered, the two were locked in a classic staredown.

It ended when Sora saw a Smash Ball above him. He jumped up and grabbed it.

When he landed back on the ground, he said, "It's over! FINAL FORM!" His clothes turned white and he gained two Keyblades that floated in the air behind him, one white, and one black. They were the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. Sora then ran at super speed toward Mario and struck him with a combination of unbelievable attacks. When Mario refused to stay down, Sora started to spin at incredible speeds and shot toward like a missile. He hit Mario dead center with his fullest force. Mario fell to the ground, and unable to get up, he fell into unconsciousness.

"Winner: Sora!"

Sora walked up to Mario, who slowly regained consciousness and got up on his feet.

They both looked at each other for a while and Mario asked, "How did you withstand the Mario Finale?"

"I just had the will to keep going on with the fight," Sora replied.

"I guess I could learn a few things from you," Mario chuckled.

"You put up a pretty good fight, Mario," Sora stated.

"Thanks. You were better than me today, but I'll get better and next time I'll win," Mario stated proudly. The two were then teleported back to the Mansion.

They both returned to the mansion and after a while of resting and talking, it was time to announce who will be fighting next. "Let's see who will be next in this tournament." The match selector once again cycled through pictures until it stopped on two. "It will be Samus vs. Sonic."

**Sora moves on to the next round, and now we have the bounty hunter, Samus, going up against the Blue Blur, Sonic. Who's going to win? Will it be technology or speed? You get to decide. Vote in your reviews and the one with most moves on. Well see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Metroid vs Mobius

**Disclaimer:** **Sonic and Samus and the other characters have never, and ever, belong to me. Only the story does.**

**Metroid vs. Mobius**

It's about time!" Sonic said. "I've been waiting for far too long to have my match. I can't wait to get out there and start running."

"You should be concerned with me instead of running," Samus said to him. "I know that you love running, but if you don't keep your focus on me, then you'll lose."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic said casually. "When we get to the fight, I'll make sure to give it my all. But right now I just want to run."

"He likes running too much," Samus muttered.

"What did you say?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing," Samus quickly said.

"Get yourselves ready, for in a few minutes the match will begin," Master Hand said to them.

Sonic was eagerly getting ready for the match when Crash said to him, "You seem very excited."

"Of course I am," Sonic replied. "I love adventure. I love the adrenaline rush. I'm always eager to take on the next challenge that comes my way."

"I do about the exact opposite you do," Crash chuckled. "And that's eat, sleep, and dance."

Ratchet & Clank had decided to talk to Samus. "You know Sonic doesn't look like much," Ratchet said.

"Looks aren't everything, Ratchet," Clank told him.

"He's right," Samus replied. "He may look like much, but when he battles, he is very dangerous."

"Are you two ready?" he asked again as they approached him. They both said yes and he took them to the arena.

"It's time for the next match," Toad announced.

Master Hand appeared and said, "Her parents were killed by Ridley and Space Pirates when she was little. She was raised by the Chozo, and given a powerful cybernetic suit, with them thinking she was the last hope for their race. She became the greatest bounty in the galaxy, and has saved it by defeating the likes of Ridley and the Mother Brain. In her Power Suit, she is Samus Aran." Samus then appeared out of a teleporter that showed up out of nowhere.

"So we get to see the only female in this entire tournament fight, huh?" Wolf said.

"With her cybernetic suit, she will be very hard to defeat," Mewtwo stated.

"And now for her opponent. He is a hedgehog whose speed is beyond that of anyone else's. His speed has given him the tiles such as the Blue Blur and the Fastest Thing alive. He can run around the world in a matter of minutes. He is someone who loves his freedom and likes to run, but he is continually called upon to save the world from destruction, most notably from Dr. Eggman. Sonic even has a robot version of himself, Metal Sonic, fighting him because he's so fast and dangerous. Despite all the odds, he has saved the world, time an time again, and it looks like no one's going to slow him down anytime soon. He is the blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic then came dashing into at super speed.

"Cool, its Sonic!" Toad said amazed at his speed.

"Hmmm, technology versus speed. This will be a very interesting matchup," Mewtwo said with intrigue.

"It time to fight. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Sonic ran at sonic speed towards at kicked her. Samus was able to block it with her hands in time, and kicked Sonic in the gut knocking him back. Sonic recovered then ran at Samus, who fired several small Charge Shots at Sonic. He dodged them all with ease and rolled into a ball and hit Samus squarely in the chest. Samus quickly got back up and kept firing shots at him, but Sonic just dodged them all. He was too fast for Samus. Sonic then appeared in front of her and kicked her in the face.

"You're too slow," Sonic said confidently. Sonic then ran towards Samus, but she was able to sidestep and place her leg in front of him. Sonic tripped on it, and rolled quite painfully on the ground for a while before screeching to a halt.

"You were saying?" Samus said with a smirk behind her mask. Sonic then ran towards Samus again, but she activated her Grapple Beam and wrapped it around Sonic. She then threw Sonic in the air and shot several shots at him. Sonic regained his composure in the air and dived down towards Samus like a missile. Samus moved out of the way as he crashed into the ground. As Sonic got up, Samus sent him flying with an explosive kick, literally. Samus then fired a few missiles at Sonic, which all made their mark. Sonic landed on the ground as she launched more missiles at him. Sonic used his speed to dodge them, and used his Homing Attack on Samus. She raised her hand to block the force of the attack, and fired a half charged Charge Shot. Sonic jumped over it and landed a kick on Samus' stomach.

"Not bad, but it's time to show you a little technique of mine." Sonic then gathered chaos energy in his hand and yelled, "SONIC WIND!"

Sonic then threw his hand in front of him as a gust of wind came from it and took Samus off her feet and spiraling in the air. As she landed on the ground, Sonic began circling around at mach speed as a blue tornado was formed. She was lifted off of her feet and floating in the air, and she began getting hit by Sonic from all angles at incredible speeds. The tornado then vanished as Sonic appeared above her and did a diving kick towards Samus, slamming her towards the ground.

"You had enough yet?" Sonic said with a smirk. Samus activated her Grapple Beam and wrapped it around Sonic's leg. She then began slamming him towards the ground several times with it.

"I'm sorry, but I saw an opening that was begging me to take it," Samus said as she threw Sonic in the air. She then jumped in the air and did her Screw Attack, electrocuting Sonic several times. As Sonic fell to ground, Samus turned into Morph Ball mode and dropped several bombs down towards Sonic. He quickly got up and got out of the way of the bombs. But he didn't notice Samus grabbing the Smash Ball while in the air.

She came down towards ground and pointed her arm cannon towards Sonic and yelled, "ZERO LASER!" She then fired a large beam of blue energy towards him. Sonic couldn't dodge it in time and was supposedly hit.

As her attack ended, she said, "Got him."

"Wow, that was close," a voice said. Samus turned to right to see Sonic on the ground panting, holding a Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"I'm glad I had this Chaos Emerald with me, or I would have been cooked," Sonic said.

"You must have used Chaos Control," Samus said as her Power Suit fell apart.

"Yeah, I was lucky I had this with me," Sonic replied. Samus suit was gone and was now Zero Suit Samus. She took out her Paralyzer and fired a couple of shots at him. Sonic dodged them all and threw a kick at her. Samus dodged it. She lost much of her power but was now much faster. Samus tried to shoot at him again, but was kicked in the face by him. While she was stunned, Sonic began spinning in one place, charging up for an attack. He then shot forward and hit Samus in the gut with a Spin Dash. Samus turned her Paralyzer into a Plasma Whip and began striking at Sonic with it. Sonic was doing everything he can to make sure he didn't get hit.

Samus threw her Whip at Sonic, who ducked it in time. But Samus spun around and once again threw her Whip at him. Sonic wasn't expecting it and got slashed by the Whip. Samus then went on the offensive with a relentless flurry of strikes from her Plasma Whip. She wrapped her Whip around him and began spinning him around and then whipped him across the stage. Sonic fell to the ground with loud thud. Sonic got up holding his head in pain, and barely dodged a few shots from Samus. Sonic quickly got in front of Samus and kicked her into the air and then struck Samus with a Spin Dash. Samus recovered in the air and wrapped him with her Whip and threw him to the ground. He landed on his feet and jumped back in the air above Samus.

He gathered blue chaos energy in both his hands and yelled, "Eat this! DOUBLE SONIC WIND!" He then fired a double version of his signature attack, which sent Samus spiraling towards the ground with a thud. Samus then rolled out of the way in time as Sonic dived towards the ground with a Homing Attack. Sonic crashed, but quickly got up and began overwhelming Samus with his speed. She wasn't given any chance to counter-attack. Samus saw a Smash Ball, and was able to dodge Sonic just enough to grab it, and turn back into Power Suit Samus. Samus dodged an attack by Sonic and shot a Charge Shot at him. It him in the back and caused him to trip and fall flat on his face.

"This matchup is too close to call," Mewtwo said.

"I've thought this was going to end a couple of times before," Wolf said.

Sonic got up and charged at Samus again. She sidestepped him and fired a bombardment of missiles at him. Sonic saw them and outran and dodged all of them. Samus then used her Grapple Beam to grab Sonic and pull him towards her and kneed him when he got close. She then fired a missile that sent him flying backwards. As Sonic recovered, he saw a Smash Ball and realized that was his last chance. He then sped off towards it, but Samus saw what he was doing and fired a fully charged Charge Shot at the Ball. When Sonic reached it, the Shot connected, and there was an explosion. Samus thought that she had won, but she soon found out she was in trouble as the smoke cleared and revealed Sonic in his Super Form.

"Look out, it's Super Sonic," Toad stated.

"Looks like this is over," Wolf said bluntly.

Super Sonic then flew towards Samus at incredible speed, and landed a kick on her. He then gathered energy and yelled, "SUPER SONIC WIND!"

He then launched his super signature attack, and which sent Samus towards the sky. He flew up to her and landed a flurry of super fast kicks.

He then flew up above her and yelled as he prepared the finishing blow, "SUPER SPIN DASH!" He then curled into a ball and dived down towards Samus, plummeting her towards the ground.

When the smoke cleared, Sonic was in his normal state and Samus was on the ground unconscious. "Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Whew," Sonic said as he wiped his forehead with his hand. "That was intense.

Samus woke up from her unconsciousness and saw Sonic with a big smile. "Looks like I won," he said.

"Yeah, it seems that speed triumphed over technology this time," Samus replied with a sad tone.

"Oh don't feel bad," Sonic said trying to cheer her up. "You nearly had me a few times, especially with the Zero Laser. I thought I was going to lose during that moment. You did great; I was just the better one today."

Samus looked at him and said, "Thanks for cheering me up."

"Heh, no problem," Sonic replied with a grin.

They were taken back to the Mansion, and after a while of resting and talking, they gathered for the next match. "It is time for us to announce the 6th match of the first round." The match selector then cycled through the remaining heroes before stopping on the two fighting. "It will be Crash vs. Kirby!"

**Sonic, the Speed Demon, beats Samus and moves on, and now we have the crazy spinning Crash up against the hungry puffball Kirby. Who will win? Will Crash's spin prevail, or will Kirby's hunger win? You decide! Vote in your reviews and I will decide who wins.**


	8. Wumpa vs Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Crash or Kirby, although I wish I did; then I be filthy rich.**

**Wumpa vs. Dream**

Both Crash and Kirby looked at screen, now knowing they were next to fight. "So we're next, huh?" Crash said.

"I didn't know it would be this long before I would get to fight," Kirby also said.

"Do you need to get ready or talk to anybody?" Hand asked.

"No, not really," Crash replied.

"Okay, then we're off," Master Hand declared.

But before he could take them to arena, Kirby stopped by saying, "Wait!"

"What is it?" Hand asked.

"Can we have something to eat first?" Kirby asked with hopefulness. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too," Crash also said. "I'm going to die of hunger if I don't get something to eat." Everyone falls to the floor anime-style, not believing what they heard.

Everyone's in the kitchen, watching Crash and Kirby eat to their hearts' content. No one believed how much these two were eating. Kirby was just sucking in everything that he was served, and Crash was just gobbling up all the Wumpa Fruit and pancakes he could find. If you saw them eat, it would be a disgusting sight to see. In the end, Kirby was able to eat more than Crash, but just by a bit.

"Okay, my stomach's full. I'm ready to fight," Kirby said.

"Yeah, I've been filled up, now I can fight with all I got," Crash joined in.

"Okay, then let's go." Master Hand then took the two competitors to the arena.

"Looks like it's about time to start the next match," Mewtwo stated.

Master Hand appeared and began to speak. "He was once a normal Eastern-Barred bandicoot, but he was taken by Neo Cortex and was mutated by the Evolvo-Ray. Cortex then tried to brainwash him with his Cortex Vortex, but couldn't because of his kind nature. He then threw him out, but he had just released his worst enemy. Ever since then, with the help of sister Coco, his guardian Aku Aku, and his friend Crunch, he has stopped Cortex from ruling the world time and time again. He has one crazy smile and can spin like no other. He is the insane, unpredictable Crash Bandicoot!" Crash then came into the arena spinning.

"So that's Crash Bandicoot," Mewtwo said.

"Master Hand is right," Wolf said. "He does have an insane smile."

"Now for Crash's opponent. No one knows exactly what he is, but I can tell you he's a pink puffball from Dreamland. He is constantly called upon to defend the land against evil villains like King Dedede and the Dark Matter. He has a rival named Meta Knight, who is the same species as Kirby and at times is either an enemy or an ally. He has almost no end to insatiable appetite for food. If it weren't for his list of accomplishments, you couldn't tell if he was a hero. He is the pink, copying puffball known as Kirby!" Kirby then entered the arena via a Warp Star.

"Yeah, Kirby's in it. I'm glad he's a part of this," Toad said.

"I wonder how Crash will fare against Kirby's copying abilities," Mewtwo said.

"The fight will start in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Kirby charged at Crash and attacked him with a kick. Crash sidestepped it and began dodging attacks Kirby was throwing at him. Kirby was attacking with kicks as fast as he could, but Crash was too nimble and quick and was able to dodge all of them. Crash saw an opening and kicked Kirby, sending him flying. But he regained his composure and came crashing down with a kick that hit Crash directly in the chest. It sent him sliding back a bit, but Crash was still on his feet and gave Kirby a vicious headbutt. Kirby held his head as it was in pain, and Crash gave a punch to Kirby. Mewtwo was wondering why neither them have used their special abilities yet.

Kirby gave a kick to Crash's cheek, which caused him to fall back on the ground. Kirby jumped in the air and turned into a stone and began falling into the ground and was about to crush him. Crash rolled out of the way in time before being sandwiched by Kirby. Kirby came out rolling sideways towards Crash at fast pace as he hit him dead on. As Crash once again fell to the ground, Kirby again jumped in the air and tried to crush him as he turned into a stone again. Crash again rolled out of the way, and when Kirby tried to kick him, Crash sidestepped, grabbed his foot, and began twirling Kirby around for a while and then let go of him as he skidded across the stage.

"You caught me by surprise the first time," Crash said. "But never use the same trick twice; otherwise it'll backfire on you."

Crash then began spinning around, and was soon spinning so fast on his feet that he was a miniature tornado. Crash then charged at Kirby, and Kirby barely dodged the orange tornado. Crash came back and once again tried to ram Kirby, but he once again dodged the tornado. Crash continued to try and hit Kirby, and Kirby was doing the best he could dodge the tornado. Crash was moving so fast as tornado, that Kirby was barely able to move out of the way each time he attacked him. But Kirby lost his balance for a moment, and Crash took advantage and hit Kirby, sending him flying into the air. Crash stopped spinning, and jumped into the air at Kirby's level. He began spinning as fast as a tornado again, and hit Kirby many times before sending him crashing into the ground.

"I've never seen anyone spin that fast before!" Wolf exclaimed.

"And he doesn't even seem to be dizzy in the slightest way," Mewtwo said, very interested in Crash.

Crash then dived towards the ground to deliver the final blow, but Kirby got up and began sucking in air. Crash got sucked in and was pulled into his mouth. Kirby swallowed him and Crash out as star and he soon turned back to normal. When he saw Kirby, his jaw fell to the ground. Kirby now had orange fur, bandicoot ears, and Mohawk-like hair on his head just like Crash. Kirby began spinning and turned into a miniature tornado, just like would. Crash, still shocked, began spinning into a miniature tornado as well and two tornadoes collided with each other. They began battling each other in a tornado duel as they collided all over the stage.

"Kirby used his copying abilities," Toad said. "Crash wasn't prepared for that."

"How could anyone be prepared for someone who can copy your abilities?" Wolf said.

Crash stopped spinning and then from out of nowhere pulled out his Wumpa Bazooka. He began firing explosive Wumpa fruits at Kirby. Kirby dodged the exploding fruit as best he could, and when he got close enough, Kirby began spinning as a tornado and tried to strike Crash. Crash backed away in time and then jumped in the air and brought the hole of his bazooka down on Kirby Kirby was now stuck in the bazooka and Crash fired him out of it. Kirby landed to ground with a lard thud, and Crash fired more blasts from his Wumpa Bazooka. The all hit directly as Kirby was sent even further back, but Kirby regained his composure and dodged even more blasts from the bazooka.

Kirby saw a Smash Ball floating about and sucked it in and swallowed it. Kirby then put on a chef's hat, got a few cooking utensils, and a giant pot showed up out of nowhere in front of him. He then slapped his cooking utensils together a few times, and then all of sudden Crash was sucked into the pot. The pot then boiled for a while at big temperature before spitting out Crash in a miniature explosion into the air. Crash went straight up then straight down as he landed with a huge splat. Crash had a few burn marks from Kirby's Final Smash, but he still managed.

"Looks like he got cooked," Wolf said snickering.

"I still wonder how Crash how got up," Toad said. "He looks severely burned."

Crash then pulls something out of his pocket; it was green and was glowing in his hand. He then threw it to the ground, and in a flash of light, it turned into the Titan, Grimly. Crash got on its back and began to control it. Crash then began to chase Kirby all around the stage on the Grimly. Crash then used the Grimly to slow down time, and then went up to and had him pound Kirby a few times and then let time go back to normal as Kirby took all the damage and got sent back a few feet. Crash had to wait a while before stopping time again, so he tried to pound Kirby again, but Kirby kept dodging the punches that were thrown at him. Kirby tried to attack the Titan, but it was just not enough to take it out.

Kirby jumped in the air to avoid a punch from the Titan, and then landed on its back where Crash was. Kirby then jumped in the air and brought down on him a Beam Cutter and it sent Crash off the Titan, and then Kirby got off just as the Grimly fell off the stage. Kirby then came up to Crash and delivered nearly hundred kicks so fast, that it looked like his feet multiplied. Kirby then kicked Crash up in the air, jumped in the air, and brought him down with his Beam Cutter, which sent him going back a few feet. Kirby charged towards Crash, but Crash quickly got up and began spinning as tornado. Kirby wasn't able to react and was sent back by the tornado. Crash once again charged at him as a tornado, but Kirby jumped over him and landed on his feet. Crash stopped spinning and looked as he panted from how much work he's done during the match.

Crash saw a Smash Ball behind Kirby, and charged towards him. Crash stepped on Kirby's head and jumped off of it as he grabbed the Smash Ball.

He yelled, "GIGA TORNADO!" and he began spinning at a rapid pace. He was spinning so fast that he started sucking in the wind and he soon became a giant tornado. Kirby was sucked in the tornado, and was not only being hit by Crash, but also spinning so fast that he was beyond dizzy. Kirby was then shot out of the tornado like a rocket, and then came falling back to the ground in a huge crash. With the damage he took, combined with the dizziness, Kirby had lost consciousness.

"Winner: Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash put his hands on his knees, indicating exhaustion, and said, "I can't believe I had to do that much work. What a pain."

Kirby soon woke up and saw Crash towering over him. Kirby got up and looked at Crash. They both stared at each other for a while before Crash asked, "You wan to get something to eat, Kirby?"

Kirby grew a big smile, nodded, and said, "I hope they have lots of pastries."

"I can't wait to eat some more Wumpa fruit," Crash said with a drool on his mouth. The two were then teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

After a big feast for the two for them, and a bit of resting, it was now time for the next match. "It is now time for the seventh match of the first round; the next two to compete are…" The match selector then switched among the last four before finally resting on two. "Sly vs. DK!"

**The spin crazy Crash has advanced to the next round, and the master thief, Sly, goes one on one with the powerful ape, Donkey Kong. Who's gonna win this bout of the tournament? You decide. Vote in your reviews or on the polls on my profile. You decide who wins this match.**


	9. Stealth vs Strength

**Disclaimer: Sly Cooper, Donkey Kong, and all others do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners and creators.**

**Stealth vs. Strength**

Sly looked at the screen for a while and said, "So my opponent is Donkey Kong. It looks like I'll go to the next round after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?!!" DK yelled at him.

"It means I'll be able to beat you easy," he coolly replied. "This is a match of brains vs. brawns. And brains will win every time."

"OH YEAH!!!" DK yelled as he lost it. "I"LL SHOW WHAT BRAWNS CAN DO TO YOU!!!" It took seven heroes to restrain him.

"DK, calm down," Master Hand told him. "You'll be able to fight him during the match so just calm down." DK calmed down and walked away to talk someone.

"Don't you think that was little harsh to say, Sly," Fox told him as he walked up to him.

"Yeah," Sly replied. "Now that I think about, I do realize I went overboard with what I say. I felt like I needed to say it and didn't think about the consequences. I guess it was because I waited so long for my match and when it came, I thought Donkey Kong wasn't a worthy opponent. I guess I should apologize to him."

"Well, you should do after the match because DK won't be listening to you much right now," Fox told him. Sly agreed with him and went to prepare for his match.

"Are you two ready," Hand asked them as they approached. They both nodded as reply and Master Hand transported both of them to the arena.

"It's time for the next match," Toad said.

Master Hand appeared and began saying, "This hero is from a long line of thieves dating all the way back to ancient Egypt. When he was a kid, his father was brutally murdered and his family heirloom, the Thievius Raccoonus, was stolen. When he was old enough, he was able to retrieve the book and defeat Clockwerk his ancient family enemy. 2 years later, he tracked down the remaining Clockwerk parts and then defeated Clock-La, a version of Clockwerk controlled by Neyla. He then found the Cooper Vault, and defeated Dr. M. He is the great master thief; give it up for Sly Cooper!" Sly then appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"A thief as a hero?!" Toad exclaimed. "Never saw that coming." Mewtwo watched the thief with interest.

Master Hand continued, saying, "The next hero is from a jungle island near Mushroom Kingdom. He has an entire family of Kongs that he is willing to protect. He also fights King K. Rool in order to protect his jungle island. DK had to save his family and island when K. Rool kidnap his entire family and planned to take control of the island. DK worked with all he had in order to free his family and then with all their abilities, kicked King K. Rool off of their island. He has met Mario on several occasions, both as an enemy and a friend. But one thing's for sure: this one monkey you do not want to mess with. Here he comes. He is the powerful ape, Donkey Kong." A barrel then came down from the sky and out of it came Donkey Kong.

"Look," Wolf said. "It the strong, but stupid monkey, DK."

"Stop being so mean to the competitors," Toad told him.

"I can't help it," Wolf replied. "It's in my blood."

"Let the match begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" DK charged at Sly and threw a powerful punch at Sly, but he just simply dodged it. DK kept throwing punches at him, but Sly was too fast and agile for him and he dodged all the punches. Sly jumped over a punch and landed on DK's head, and then jumped off of it and landed on the ground. Sly turned around and tried to hit DK with his cane, but DK caught it, and with a smirk, began spinning the cane with Sly still holding the cane. He let it go as Sly was sent flying across the stage, but Sly flipped over a few times before simply landing on his feet. The two looked at each other for a few moments before fighting each other once again.

"Who do you think is going to win this?" Toad asked.

"I choose Sly, because stealth will always beat power," Mewtwo told him.

"No way!" Wolf said. "Power always gets the job done. I choose Donkey Kong!"

They continued fighting when DK landed a punch at Sly, but it turned out to be a cardboard cut-out. While DK was trying to find him, Sly snuck up behind and hit him into the air, then hooked his leg with his cane and brought him to the ground hard. DK got up with anger apparent on his face, and threw a huge punch at Sly. Sly ducked it, and then brought his cane upwards, having it connect with Donkey Kong's chin, and DK fell to ground on his back. Sly walked up to DK, wondering if he was unconscious. Then all of a sudden, DK grabbed Sly by the tail with an evil smirk on his face, while Sly's was one filled with dread.

"This doesn't look very good for Sly," Toad said.

"Gee, you think," Wolf said sarcastically.

DK began slamming Sly to the ground very hard several times. After DK was done with that, DK twirled him up in the air and then threw into the air, and Sly landed on the ground with a big thud. DK jumped in the air and brought his fist down, but Sly rolled out of the way before it could come in contact with him. Then DK began slamming his hands towards the ground every second. The ground began to shake at the force he was using. Sly was shot into the air by the force that Donkey Kong was using and fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Ha, it looks like you have had enough my strength," Donkey Kong told him. Sly got up and told him, "I have many more tricks up my sleeve."

Sly threw a few smoke bombs towards the ground, and he was completely covered in smoke. When the smoke subsided, he was gone. DK looked around for him when he was hit on the head by something. He tried to look for the source, but he was hit by seemingly nothing. He was getting pounded in every direction.

"What's going on?" Toad asked. "Why is DK acting like he's getting hit?"

"Because he is," Mewtwo said. "He turned himself invisible."

"What?!" Wolf exclaimed. "How can he do that?!"

"The Cooper Clan are master thieves. They have invented many techniques that seem impossible."

DK was getting thrashed by the invisible Cooper when, on instinct, was able to grab the invisible cane. He then gave Cooper a powerful punch that sent him back a couple, and dispelled his invisibility. DK then jumped off of the ground and began spinning in the air and towards Sly. He got pummeled by the spinning ape and was sent flying back a few more feet. DK still spun towards him, but Sly jumped over him, which caused DK to stop and land on the ground. He saw a Smash Ball floating around and saw the perfect opportunity.

He grabbed the Smash Ball and then pulled out a pair of bongos. "What're you going to do with bongos?" Sly asked perplexed.

DK smirked as he began banging on them and Sly was pulled to him by the sound waves, he was then pushed back by much force and the cycle was repeated many times over and over again. When it ended, he was lying on the ground in pain, while DK was twirling his arm in circles, preparing for a powerful punch. When he got up, he was greeted by the most powerful punch DK could dish out. Sly was nearly knocked out cold by the punch. DK thought it was over, but was in utter disbelief when Sly got up with difficulty.

"That was my most powerful punch," DK said. "There's no way you should be up!"

"I'm a tough guy to keep down," Sly told him.

Sly ran towards DK with amazing speed. DK threw a punch at him, but Sly jumped over it and then brought this cane down on DK's head, which caused a massive bump to appear on his. He then swung his cane across his face, and it made him stagger quite a bit. He then kicked with all he had and brought the big ape down to the ground. Sly then did the one thing that hurts a man so much: he nailed him in the gnads with his cane. DK yelled as loud as he could in pain as held his precious men.

"Oh man!" Wolf said. "I don't think he'll ever recover from that."

"It's unorthodox, but it gets the job done," Mewtwo said.

"What you go and do that for?!" DK asked Sly, still in pain.

"Hey," Sly replied. "I'm a thief. What do you expect?"

"You're going to regret what you did!" DK told him. He then pulled out a barrel gun made of wood.

"Oh crap," Sly said. He then began firing explosive coconuts at him, and Sly evaded them to the best of his ability. Sly ran up to him and swung his cane at him, but DK dodge it and punch clear in the face, which sent him flying in the air. And DK shot him with his barrel gun while he was still in the air. Sly was able to get up, despite all the punishment he took.

"I can't believe you're still standing after all that you took," DK said.

"It's nearly impossible to keep me down for long." Sly then saw a Smash Ball in the air and smirked.

"Looks like it's time for me to end this," Sly said.

He then jumped and grabbed the Smash Ball. He then felt the urge to yell, "STEALTH ATTACK!" He then threw a few smoke bombs at DK, completely covering him. He then went into the cloud of smoke and then sounds of banging could be heard. When the smoke died down, Sly was standing tall as DK was down on the floor unconscious, with bruises all over him.

"Winner: Sly Cooper."

Sly took his hat off, and swiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Phew, thought I was going to lose a few times there."

DK woke up with a huge headache and saw Sly standing over him. "Good match, Donkey Kong," he said. Donkey Kong sat up and Sly continued, saying, "Sorry about not taking you seriously before the match. I kinda got a little arrogant. And I'm also sorry about nailing you in the gnads. It was the only thing I could think of to do at the moment. Anyway, friends?"

He then held his hand out to DK. DK looked at it for a while and then took it and shook it. "Friends," he said. The two were then teleported back to the Smash Mansion.

When they got back, Fox walked up to Sly and said to him, "Looks like you made amends with him. But did you have to hit him in the balls?"

"It was the only thing I could think of," Sly told him. After resting for a while everyone was gathered for the next match. "The final match of the first round is about to begin, and it will be Link vs. Falcon."

**The master thief advances, and now it will be the great Hero of Time, Link against the F-Zero bounty hunter, Captain Falcon. Who will win this match and be the final one to advance? You decide vote on your reviews and on my profile.**


	10. Swordsman vs Racer

**Disclaimer: Any series or characters that are in this story do not belong to me in any way. But I hope I'll buy the companies one day.**

**Swordsman vs. Racer**

"So it's me against Falcon, huh?" Link said.

"Yeah, you're going up against me," Falcon told him. "And you will be facing the power of the Falcon Punch."

"I have no doubt your Falcon Punch is powerful," Link replied. "But its power is nothing compared to the Master Sword."

"Well, if you're so sure about that," Falcon said. "Then why don't kick it off right now." He then held his fists up, ready for a fight.

"Bring it on," Link said as he drew his Master Sword.

"Cut it out you two," Sonic said as he got between two. "Settle it in the arena."

"He's right," Master Hand said. "Go prepare for the match and you two can fight then." The two agreed and went off to prepare for the match.

"Can you believe they actually wanted to at it right there and then?" Sonic asked Sora. "Yeah, I know," Sora said. "I'm glad you were able to calm them down a bit."

"So who do you think will win this match?" Sonic asked.

"I think Link will win because we at least that he has mastery over a sword, which gives him a huge advantage over Falcon."

"Are you kidding me?!" Sonic exclaimed. "Falcon's fast, not as fast as me though, and his punches deliver some serious impact."

"So it's blades against fists," Sora stated. "Let's see which one is going to win this match." Falcon and Link then walked up to Master Hand and said they were ready and he teleported to the arena.

Master Hand appeared in the arena and started the introductions. "The first hero for the final match of the round is a warrior of Hyrule. His mother gave him to the Kokiri when he was baby before she died. He lived with the Kokiri till he was 10 when he went to Hyrule to stop Ganondorf. He pulls the Master Sword out of its pedestal, but waits 7 years in slumber before he is able to wield it. He then goes on a quest and defeats the evil Ganondorf, and seals him away. Ever since then, there have been many reincarnations of the legendary hero, such as the Hero of Winds, and the Hero of Twilight. His skill with a blade is nearly unmatched. He is the Hero of Time, Link!" Link then floated down to the arena in a beam of blue light, and pulled out his shield and sword.

"It's Link!" Toad exclaimed. "He one's of the greatest heroes of all time!"

"Yes," Mewtwo said. "His list of accomplishments is certainly amazing."

"And now for his opponent," Master Hand said. "He is from the advanced world of racing, which is known as F-Zero, a racing circuit where pilots race in dangerous races for huge amounts of money. This man is considered one of the greatest racers of all time in F-Zero. He is also known as a famous bounty hunter. He is so feared by criminals and villains that they actually created a clone of him called Blood Falcon in order to take him out on the track. But besides being able to race on the track, his skills in close combat are recognized, with his Falcon Punch being feared above all. He is the great racer, Captain Falcon!" Falcon then came to the arena through his hover car, Blue Falcon.

"Oh great," Wolf said. "Now I have deal with the spandex-wearing freak."

"Would please shut up, Wolf?" Mewtwo asked.

"The match will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Falcon ran towards Link and threw a punch at him, which Link dodged. Falcon threw quick punches and kicks at Link, and was able to dodge them all just in time.

Falcon then yelled, "FALCON PUNCH!" and then threw a powerful that was surrounded by flames in the form of a falcon.

Link used his shield to block the full force of the impact. He then swung his sword at Falcon, who was able to dodge the strike. Link then threw a flurry of stabs at Falcon, but the bounty hunter was too swift for him and he easily dodged them all. He then threw a fist at Link's face which connected, but he bounced by swinging his shield across his body, sending him back a few feet. "

Who do you think is going to win?" Toad asked.

"I think Link will win," Mewtwo said. "His feats prove he's too much for Falcon."

"I might not like Captain Spandex," Wolf said. "But you can't just count him out. It proves to be your last mistake a lot of times."

Falcon threw a series of punches at Link, who was having difficulty blocking them because his speed was too great for him. Soon Link got punched in the gut, and then was caught in a flurry of punches and kicks. Then Falcon gave him a good uppercut to the chin, sending him flying to the air.

Falcon jumped up so he was above Link and yelled, "FALCON KICK!" and then gave a powerful kick version of the Falcon Punch to Link, sending him crashing to the ground.

Falcon then once again yelled, "FALCON PUNCH!" and threw his famous punch to Link. Link rolled out of the way as Falcon's fist came in contact with the ground, leaving a crater where his fist was.

"Man, that was a close call for Link!" Toad exclaimed.

"If Link didn't dodge that," Mewtwo said. "This match would be over."

Falcon threw another punch at Link, but he blocked it with his shield, and then pinned the hand to the ground. He then gave a swift kick to the chin to Falcon. He pulled out a boomerang and then threw it at Falcon. A whirlwind then formed around the boomerang, and not only did it hit him, but he was caught in the whirlwind as the boomerang was coming back to Link. He grabbed the boomerang and swung his sword at Falcon, which connected, sending Falcon to the ground. Falcon got up, but as soon as he did, Link gave as stab, which Falcon dodged, the limbo way. But as son as he stood straight up, Link hit him in the face with his shield, stunning him momentarily, and then punched him clear in the face. The punch had caused some blood to drip from Falcon's mouth.

"You got a strong punch," Falcon said as he cupped his chin. "But it's time to show you the true power of a punch."

Falcon ran up to him and gave him a punch, which Link once again blocked with his shield. But then Falcon used Raptor Boost, a flaming uppercut, and sent Link high into the air.

Then Falcon yelled, "FALCON DIVE!" and jumped into the air like a rocket and grabbed Link, and when he let go, he was sent flying yet again by a flaming explosion.

He then yelled "FACLON KICK!" and brought his flaming kick towards Link. Link was able to put his shield up in time to block the full force of it, but he was still sent down to the ground. As he got up, Falcon came with a kick straight for him, but Link blocked it with his shield, and then swung it at him. Falcon dodged it and back flipped a few feet away from him.

Link then pulled out his bow and started firing arrows at Falcon. Falcon was able to dodge the first few, but had the difficulty with the other arrows. Link then pulled out a Fire Arrow and then after a while of aiming, shot the arrow. It hit Falcon with perfect accuracy, and he was set on fire as a result. Falcon ran around the area, screaming like mad, and trying to find a way to put it out, even going so far as rolling on the ground. Link sweat-dropped at the sight of the scene before pulling out an Ice Arrow and aimed it at Falcon. He then fired it, and it froze Falcon in a piece of ice on impact. Then Link pulled out a few bombs and then threw it at the frozen Falcon. When they hit him, they explode, sending Falcon high into air and down to ground with a splat. As Falcon groggily got up, Toad said.

"I can't believe Falcon was set on the fire, frozen in ice, and then blown away."

Wolf laughed like crazy and said, "That's one of the most hilarious scenes I've ever seen."

Falcon was having trouble standing up on his feet, and Link tried to take advantage and struck at him.

But on instinct alone, Falcon ducked it, and yelled "FALCON PUNCH!" and drove his signature punch into Link's gut.

It sent him flying a few miles, and then Falcon saw a Smash Ball. He quickly grabbed it, and as Link got up, something fast zoomed past him causing him to stagger back a few feet. He then saw something that could spell doom to him: it was Captain Falcon driving his hover car, the Blue Falcon, straight at him at 2000 miles per hour. He hit him with the Blue Falcon, and it sent him flying high into the air and he fell down to the ground, hard.

"Wow, that car moved so fast, I couldn't see it," Toad said. "I hope Link's okay."

"I bet Sonic would say that car's speed is nothing compared to his," Wolf said.

Falcon had thought he'd won, but was shocked beyond all words as Link slowly got up with difficulty.

"How could you get up after being hit by the Blue Falcon?!" Falcon exclaimed.

"I guess it's because I refuse to lose," Link said. "I don't know. But I do know you're finished!" Link then ran towards Falcon, and before Falcon had a chance to react, Link swung his blade at him, sending him back a feet. Link then ran up to him, and then did a Spin Attack, spinning his blade in a circle a few times, striking Falcon a few times. Falcon struggled to stay on his feet, while Link was on his knees, panting because of his exhaustion.

'I need to finish this now,' Link thought. 'Otherwise I might pass out from exhaustion.' He then saw a Smash Ball behind Falcon and thought, 'Perfect.'

Falcon ran up to him and threw a punch, but Link ducked it and rolled forward. He then grabbed the Smash Ball, and then turned around and held his left hand up. The Triforce symbol appeared on his hand, and then a beam of light shot from it and towards Falcon. When it hit him, two huge Triforce symbols trapped him like a sandwich.

Link then yelled, "TRIFORCE SLASH!" and then shot at Falcon like a rocket and began slashing at him at unbelievable speeds. He then reeled his sword back, and then swung the final blow at Falcon. Flacon landed on the ground, with bruises and cuts all over him. And he was also unconscious.

"Winner: Link!"

After a while, Falcon woke up and got up. He saw Link with his hand extended to him. It took a while for him to get the message, and then he shook the hand in sportsmanship. The two were then teleported back to the arena.

When they got back, the 16 heroes gathered and Master Hand announced, "The 8 heroes who will advance to the quarter finals of the Ultimate Smash Tournament are Shadow the Hedgehog, Spyro the Dragon, Fox McCloud, Sora, Sonic the Hedgehog, Crash Bandicoot, Sly Cooper, and Link. You will all rest for three days, and then the quarter finals will start. The matches will be determined at random as before. So prepare."

"Hey guys," Sonic said. "How about we party for a great round of matches we fought?" They all felt they deserved something for their effort and agreed.

But as they partied, a figure was watching them outside the window. He was about the same height as Sonic, but he had a purple cloak on, along with a hood, covering his face and identity.

As he looked at the heroes, he said, "Enjoy your party, heroes," he said. "Because there's a surprise waiting for you at the finals of this tournament." He then disappeared into the darkness.

Three days passed quickly, and the heroes were awoken by the screaming of Crazy Hand, who was running around for no particular reason. The heroes wondered how he was Master Hand's brother.

The heroes gathered in the match selector room, and Master Hand said, "Welcome to the quarter finals, the first match of this round will be," The match selector then kept changing faces of the remaining heroes until stopping on two, "Crash vs. Sly!"

**The next round of the tournament has started and two different styles collide as Crash Bandicoot takes on Sly Cooper. Who will win and move on? You decide. Vote in your reviews who you want to win. Also, who is the mysterious figure who gave them a warning they don't know of? Find out as Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes continues.**


	11. Styles Collide

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own anything in this story. These disclaimers are a real pain, aren't they?**

**Styles Collide**

It was now time for the quarterfinals and the first match of the round had been decided. "So it's going to be Crash against Sly?" Fox said.

"Yeah, it looks like it will be clash of two different styles," Sonic stated.

"Yeah, my stealth and thieving abilities against his craziness and spinning powers," Sly said. "I don't even know if I'll be able to handle all of Crash's unorthodox fighting tactics."

"Hey, with all your fancy moves and sneaky ways, I don't think I'll be able to keep up with you," Crash told him.

"Well, it's definitely opposite styles clashing against one another," Hand commented. "This will be interesting. You two go ahead and prepare for the match and come back here when you're both ready."

As the two prepared, Sonic approached Fox.

"I bet you think Sly's going to win," Sonic said.

"Yes, I do," Fox replied. "He may be a thief, but he has great abilities and uses his head quite a bit. And I think Crash's recklessness will cost him against Sly."

"You're underestimating Crash," Sonic told him. "He has a crazy fighting style that makes him unpredictable. He's quick, agile, always going into battles with everything he's got, and has a wicked tornado attack. He's kinda like me."

"How about a bet?" Fox offered. "If Sly wins, you will have to steal from Shadow."

"And if I win," Sonic said. "You will have to run a hundred laps around mansion."

"Deal," Fox said as he shook his hand.

The two came up to Master Hand and in unison, "We're ready."

Master Hand then teleported the two to the arena.

"All right it's time for the quarterfinals!" Toad said excitedly.

Master Hand then appeared in the arena and said, "It's time for the quarterfinals to begin. The first hero is the crazy bandicoot who's foiled Neo Cortex time and time again. He spins like a crazy tornado and is one reckless mutant. He is Crash Bandicoot!" Crash came into the arena via signature tornado fashion.

"So we get to see the crazy mutant who doesn't know when to stop smiling," Wolf said.

"His unorthodox style intrigues me. I hope he'll advance so I can see some more of it," Mewtwo said.

"And his opponent, who's style is a complete opposite," Master Hand said. "He is a master thief in Paris who comes from a long line of thieves. Many of the abilities he has learned have come from the Thievius Raccoonus, a book the Coopers wrote their achievements and skills in. He is the most notorious thief today, and has pulled off many heists that would seem impossible. He is the master thief, Sly Cooper!" Sly then came into the arena through some smoke bombs.

"I still can't believe a thief is a hero," Toad said.

The cloaked figure from 3 days ago was hovering above the arena and looking down on them. "This match should be very interesting," he commented as he watched.

"This match will begin 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Crash ran straight at Sly threw a punch at him, which he easily dodged. Crash threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Sly, but he was too agile and dodged all with ease. Sly then swung his cane at Crash, but he limboed to dodge it. As he limboed, he put his hands on the ground and held his feet up. He then pushed his hands and kicked him in the gut. Sly staggered flew back a few feet before landing on his feet. Crash then ran towards Sly, but was greeted by a good hit on the head with his cane.

As Crash held his head in pain, Wolf said, "That one's going to leave a mark."

Crash then swung his cane down, and Crash backed away to avoid it. He then pulled out his Wumpa Cannon and started firing at Sly. Sly used his speed and reflexes to dodge them, although it was with difficulty as they exploded all around him. Sly then threw his cane at Crash, which knocked the Cannon out of his hand, and they both fell to the ground. Sly tried to run past Crash to get his cane, but Crash grabbed his tail. Crash then began spinning himself and Sly at incredible speeds. He let go of Sly, who flew across the stage and skidded to a halt on the ground. Crash then grabbed Sly's cane, and then spun into a tornado with the cane sticking out. He, as a tornado, hit Sly with the cane with so much force and speed that Sly spat some blood out of his mouth.

Crash then swung the cane down on him, but Sly caught it and kicked him in the gut, causing him to let go of the cane. Sly then threw some smoke bombs down to the ground, and smoke enveloped around them. Sly disappeared into the smoke, and Crash then tried to find him. Crash then heard some footsteps, and dodged an attack from Sly. Crash used his hearing to dodge the quick sneak attacks, but knew he couldn't keep it for long. He then ran out of the smoke cloud, and then Sly jumped out of the smoke and brought his cane down on Crash. Crash backed away just in time to avoid it, and then he threw a punch at Sly which connected.

"This match has been a stalemate so far," Mewtwo said. "I'm not sure who will win."

Crash took advantage of the moment and grabbed his Wumpa Cannon. He spun into at tornado, and fired his Wumpa Cannon all over the place as a tornado. Sly was using every trick, reflex, and ability, to dodge the barrage of fire that was coming from all places. Sly then ran towards Crash while dodging fire, and was about to swing his cane at him when Crash stopped spinning and had his cannon in the face. Crash pulled the trigger and the explosion on contact sent him flying a few feet. Crash spun back into a tornado and then spun towards Sly, but then he vanished into thin air, and Crash stopped spinning and looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" Crash asked.

"Right here," Sly's voice said.

Then Crash felt his stomach get hit by an invisible force. Then he was getting hit all over the place by something he couldn't see. He then realized that Sly had turned invisible. He decided to use his hearing, which was good idea since heard Sly's footsteps and moves, and caught the invisible cane and threw Sly a few feet away. Sly landed on his feet, but Crash then turned into a tornado and hit Sly in the back, but he tore apart and Crash realized it was a cardboard copy. Crash looked around for him and then he got hit in the head from behind by Sly.

"This match has been entertaining thus far," the figure above said.

Crash held his head in pain, but ducked as Sly swung his cane again. Crash punched him in the gut, causing him to stagger back a few feet. Crash once again spun into a tornado and went straight towards him. Sly used his can to stop the orange tornado from reaching him, but was being pushed backed by the force of it. Crash stopped all of sudden and then grabbed the cane and headbutted him. Sly felt a little dizzy after the headbutt, which Crash took advantage as he once again went tornado and hit Sly hard in the chest. Sly fell to the ground, and he knew he was in trouble and had to think of something quick.

Luck was on his side as he saw a Smash Ball in the air. He quickly got up and grabbed it before Crash could do anything.

"STEALTH ATTACK!" Sly yelled.

He then got in front of Crash and threw a few smoke bombs to the ground, enveloping smoke around them. Bangs and hits were heard from the smoke, and then after 10 seconds, the smoke cleared and Sly was standing over a fallen Crash with multiple bruises and bumps.

"Looks like I win," Sly smirked until he saw Crash slowly get up.

"What?!!" Sly yelled. "How are you even getting up?! I hit you a hundred times!"

"Wow, I'm very interested in Crash now," the figure commented from above.

Crash found it difficult to stand, but managed. Crash pulled out a Wumpa Fruit and ate it. He then felt some of his strength return to him and felt the power to fight again. Crash went tornado again and went straight towards Sly. Sly dodged, but Crash made a turned around and headed towards Sly again. Sly was dodging the bandicoot tornado as best as he could, but he was getting tired. Crash once again headed towards Sly as a tornado, and this time Sly wasn't fast enough. Sly got hit by the tornado, and was nearly knocked out by how hard he got hit.

"The match is coming to an end," Mewtwo stated.

"Yeah, those two are completely exhausted," Wolf said.

Crash saw a Smash Ball behind him and knew that was ticket to victory. Crash ran towards Sly, who tried to hit him with his cane. Crash slid between Sly's legs and grabbed the Smash Ball.

Crash, knowing this will end, yelled, "GIGA TORNADO!"

Crash began spinning, and was soon spinning so fast that the winds around him formed a huge tornado. Sly was pulled in and he was soon thrashed around in the tornado, and then he was shot out of the tornado and up into the sky like a rocket. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Crash thought he won, until Sly weakly got up. Crash look on in disbelief until Sly muttered, "Did someone get the license plate of that truck?" before falling back to the ground unconscious.

"Winner: Crash Bandicoot!"

Crash fell on his butt, and muttered, "Damn, I thought I wasn't going to stop him when he got up."

Sly soon regained consciousness, and when he sat up he saw Crash. "Well, looks like me and my fighting style win this battle," he told Sly.

"Yeah, you were the better fighter today," Sly acknowledged. "But just today. I'll beat you next time."

"It's a fight then," Crash said as he held his hand out to him. Sly took hold of it, got up, and shook it in sportsmanship. The two were then transported back to the Smash Mansion.

The cloaked figure above said to himself, "I have to keep an eye on Crash. He might even prove useful to me one day."

The two appeared back in the Smash Mansion, and the two were congratulated for a great match.

"Looks like I win the bet," Sonic told Fox. "You know what that means."

"Yeah, I have to run a hundred maps around this huge mansion," Fox muttered. "I'll do it after the quarterfinals."

"You better. It would be very unsportsmanlike to not hold one's end of a bargain," Sonic chuckled.

"Hey, how does it feel to advance to the next round, Crash?"

Everyone then saw Crash lying on the ground sleeping. Everyone face faulted at the sight.

Everyone gathered around the match selector and Master Hand announced, "It is now time for the 2nd match of the quarterfinals. It will be…"

The match selector then switched among the faces of the remaining 6 fighters until finally stopping on two. "Sora vs. Link!"

**The Orange Tornado, Crash Bandicoot, has advanced and now the Keyblade Master will face off against the Hero of Time, Link. What will happen when their blades lock with one another? Who will win? You decide. Vote in your reviews for who you want to win. And what does the figure see in Crash? Find out in Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	12. Clash of Blades

**Disclaimer: All the great characters that are in this story do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Clash of Blades**

Everyone looked at the screen which showed Sora and Link. And they were all in absolute anticipation as they knew they would be in for perhaps the best match so far. "Alright! It's me against Link!" Sora said excitedly.

"Yeah, now it's time for us to find out who is the better swordsman," Link said.

"Yeah it's my Keyblade against your Master Sword. You can't get a better match than that," Sora said with much anticipation.

"Wow, two blades of the light go up against each other," Pit said. "This match will not disappoint us, I know that for a fact," Pit said.

"I'm sure you all can't wait to see this match happen, but they need to prepare and when they're ready, they'll come to me as usual and we'll be off."

The two then headed off to prepare, and Pit then went deep into thought. "What's wrong with you, Pit?" Spyro asked.

"It's the battle between them I'm worried about," Pit explained. "At first I was excited, but as I thought about it, I realized it could end badly Sora wields the Keyblade of Light, while Link wields the Master Sword, the Bane of All Evil.To have two powerful blades like those clashing with one another could be pretty dangerous."

"Don't worry about it," Spyro reassured him," Master Hand will make sure nothing bad will happen."

"I guess," Pit said, still uncertain. The two finished preparing and were then transported to the arena.

"All right it's time for the next match," Toad announced.

Master Hand appeared began speaking. "The first fighter of this match is a chosen hero. He was chosen by the Keyblade of Light to protect the worlds in his dimension. He has defeated both Ansem of the Heartless and Xemnas of the Nobodies, stopping them from taking over Kingdom Hearts. He has fought many enemies of many types, and has endured through them all. He is the Chosen Wielder of the Keyblade, Sora!" Sora then came through a keyhole that appeared in the arena.

"All right, it Sora!" Toad yelled excitedly. "I'm already a huge fan of his!"

"How typical," Wolf muttered.

"I'm glad I'm seeing Sora fight," Mewtwo said. "I'm very interested in him."

"And now for his opponent," Master Hand continued. "He is the warrior of Hyrule who ahs been reincarnated many times. He wields the Master Sword against the forces of evil. He holds the Triforce of Courage, which he proudly deserves. He has fought the forces of darkness, most of the time his arch-enemy, Ganondorf. He is the great Hero of Time and powerful warrior, Link!" Link then came down to the arena in a beam of light.

"Wow! Sora and Link are going to fight!" Toad exclaimed.

"Now I'm really interested," Mewtwo said. "Two powerful swordsmen like them going at it will prove interesting."

"The match will begin 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Sora summoned his Keyblade and Link drew his Master Sword. The two ran at each other and locked blades with each other. The two struggled against each other until broke it off and began clashing the blades against each other. Sora made for a stab at Link, but he blocked it with his shield and used it to pin his Keyblade down on the ground. He then began to go for multiple stabs at Sora, but Sora was able to dodge them all. He was able to pull his Keyblade out from under the shield, and struck at Link. Link was able to get his shield up in time, but was sent back a few feet due to the force of the attack. The two then resumed fighting one another.

Sora pointed his Keyblade at Link and yelled, "BLIZZAGA!"

Frozen blasts of ice then shot out at Link. Link moved all around the stage, dodging the frozen blasts to avoid being frozen himself. Link then pulled out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at Sora. Sora ducked and then stuck his tongue out at Link and said, "You miss." Unfortunately, he forgot that boomerangs tend to come around as the boomerang came back and hit Sora in the back of the head as it came back to Link.

"Ow, that hurt!" Sora said as he held his head, and then saw Link smirk. "I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face!" Sora then jumped into the air and borough the Keyblade down on Link, who was barely able to bring his shield up in time.

Link swung his blade at Sora, who was able to back away from it in time. Link pulled out his bow and arrow and fired Fire Arrows at him. Sora began dodging the flaming arrows and decided to fight fire with fire.

"FIRAGA!" he yelled and he shot fireballs at Link, who also began dodging them while firing his arrows. Soon a fireball and Fire Arrow collided, creating an explosion of fire. The two ran straight into it and you could hear the clashing of blades. Sora soon came out of the smoke and fire along with Link, the two still fighting. The two then backed away and engaged in a classic staredown.

"Man this is intense!" Wolf said astonished. "Neither one of them has had a definite edge."

"Yes, this match is definitely delivering," Mewtwo said.

The two, as quick and swift as they can be, ran up to each other and locked blades with each other once again. Sora then gave a good punch to Link, which caused him to spit out some blood. Link retaliated by hitting him with his shield, causing him to break the lock between the blades and back up a bit. Link then jumped up in the air and then went for a downward stab at Sora, who jumped out of the way in time. Link pulled his blade out of the ground and ran towards him, but Sora then held his hand to his heart. Link was three inches away when a clock appeared around him and he froze in place.

Sora then yelled, "LETHAL FLAME!" He then gave a flurry of strikes that happened in a second. At first, it looked like nothing happened, but then cut marks and slashes appeared all around Link's body.

"Damn! Did not see that one coming!" Link said. "Nice job. But it's my turn." Link then ran towards Sora. Sora prepared to defend himself, but Link ran right past him.

"What the…?" he started until he saw a bunch of bombs around him.

"Oh shit!" he said as the bombs exploded. He was sent back a few feet by the explosion, but landed on his feet. Then an Ice Arrow came out of the smoke and hit him in the leg, freezing it in Ice. Sora tried to hack it away, but he didn't notice Link coming out of the smoke. Link struck Sora with his sword and he fell back a few feet. Link then jumped into the air and prepared for a move he called the Ending Blow as he went for a stab while Sora was down. Sora rolled out of the way in time as Link's sword hit the ground. Link tried to pull it out, but it was stuck, and it gave Sora time to break the ice on his leg.

The ice had been hacked away completely and Sora saw a Smash Ball. He grabbed it just as Link pulled his sword out.

"Oh no," Link said as he realized what happened.

"Oh yes," Sora said. "FINAL FORM!"

Sora's clothes then turned white, he was floating with the Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades floating behind. And before Link could do anything, Sora started to attack him nearly as fast as Sonic. Link could not keep up, and was getting thrashed. He was sent into the air, and Sora appeared above him and the begin spinning at a rapid pace like a drill, and then hit Link hard and sent him into the ground. The Final Smash ended, and Sora thought he won until Link miraculously got up.

"He got up! Unbelievable!" Toad exclaimed.

"He's got guts, I'll give him that," Wolf said.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're not the Hero of Time for nothing," Sora said. "But now I have to step it up a notch."

He pulled out the good luck charm Kairi made and attached it to his Keyblade. It then changed into the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Sora ran at Link with full speed, and Link prepared for him. Sora went for a stab, but Link sidestepped it, and then brought his blade down, but Sora blocked it. Sora gave a good kick to the chin of Link, which caused him to back up a few feet. The two then resumed fighting one another.

"Such an amazing battle," Toad said astonished.

"Whoever wins this battle has definitely earned it," Mewtwo said.

The two continued to fight as the blades struck against one another. Link executed his Spin Attack, which Sora jumped back a few feet to avoid. Link then pulled out his bow and arrow and also pulled out a Light Arrow. Sora pointed Oathkeeper at Link, and light began to form at its tip. Link fired the Light Arrow and Sora fired a beam of light, and when the two collided, and explosion of light covered the arena, blinding everyone. When it subsided, there was a Smash Ball where the attacks collided. The two looked at each other for minute before heading for the Smash Ball. Sora was about to grab it until Link gave him a kick to the gut, knocking him back, and then grabbed the Smash Ball.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!" he yelled.

Link then shot a beam from his left hand, which hit Sora and he was trapped between two giant Triforce symbols. Link then shot at Sora and began delivering strikes and slashes faster than the human eye could handle. He then finished it with a giant strike than sent Sora flying. Sora landed flat on his face, and Link thought he had won for a moment until he saw Sora struggling with all his might to get up. Sora looked at the Oathkeeper Keyblade he had dropped a few inches away from him and tried to grab it. But a foot had been put on the Keyblade, keeping it there. Sora looked up and saw Link was the one who put his foot on the Keyblade, and he had his sword pointed towards him.

"You've lost, Sora," Link stated. "Give up."

Sora refused to give up even when things looked down. He then remembered a certain ability he had, and held his towards the Keyblade. The Keyblade then vanished in light under Link's foot.

"What?!" Link exclaimed.

The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hand, and then as quick as lightning, got up, and struck Link. The two were behind each other and had their backs turned, and it stayed like that for a few seconds until Link dropped his sword and shield and fell down to the ground unconscious.

"Winner: Sora!"

Sora fell to his knees at exhaustion. "Damn! Thought I was going to lose there for moment."

Link woke up from his unconsciousness and saw Sora standing over him with his held towards him.

"Need some help?" Sora asked. Link took his hand and got up.

"Thanks for the great match, Link," Sora said as Link picked up his sword and shield. "You almost had me there a few times."

"You have been my greatest opponent," Link told him. "Your skills with a blade are certainly impressive."

"Oh man you're embarrassing me," Sora said as he scratched the back of his head. "Up for a rematch sometime?"

"Always," Link replied. The two were then transported back to the Smash Mansion. The mysterious figure had also watched the battle from above. "Amazing match," he said. "I may have to strengthen my plans a bit.

The two were treated to their wounds and were given praises for their excellent match. They all gathered around the match selector with Master Hand. "It is now time for the next match of the quarterfinals. The participants for this match will be…"

The match selector began switching among the remaining four until stopping on two. "Spyro vs. Sonic!"

**The Keyblade Master has advanced, and now we have the Legendary Purple Dragon going up against the Fastest Thing Alive. This match is something you don't want to miss. Who will win? You, the readers, will decide. Vote in your reviews for who you want to win. And what plans does this mysterious figure have in store? Find out in Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	13. Dragon Speed

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to get annoyed at doing these. Once I again I do not own anything. Maybe I should have one of my friends do these.**

**Dragon Speed**

Everyone now had their full attention on the match that was about to take place. "Well, congratulations, Spyro," Sonic said as he look towards him. "You're about to get your butt kicked by the Speed Demon himself."

"Hey, don't get cocky," Spyro replied. "You may be the Fastest Thing Alive, but I can fly and have power over the four elements of my world. In any case, you should be worried." The two then had a friendly staredown for a second before Master Hand broke it.

"You two are both cocky and it's uncertain who will win. So please prepare before this breaks down." The two decided to listen to Master Hand and went off to prepare as Master Hand wondered how this fight was going to turn out.

"Spyro will win. I'm sure of it," Pit told Shadow. "I fought with him in the last round, and with his power and abilities, and with status as the Legendary Purple Dragon, he will beat Sonic easy."

"I'm afraid I have to disagree with you," Shadow replied. "I may not like the faker, but I fought him plenty of times to know that he will not give up. He's too determined and fast to be beaten that easily. I'm sorry, but to me, Sonic will pull out in the end like he always does."

"No way, Spyro will not lose to Sonic. I'm sure of it."

"You're always optimistic, even though your prediction is wrong," Shadow said with a smirk.

"Why I hit you upside the head!" Pit said with a bit of anger. Shadow just stood there smirking.

Sonic and Spyro finished preparing and were transported to arena by Master Hand. The three commentators prepared for their commentary as Master Hand appeared in the arena.

"The next match of the third round is about to begin. The first fighter is from the world of dragons and is legendary dragon that only appears once every 10 generations. He has power over the four elements of that world. He has defeated many evils in his world, including the Dark Master, Malefor himself. He is the dragon of legend, the one that control electricity, ice, earth, and fire. He is the Legendary Purple Dragon, Spyro!" Spyro then came flying down to the arena.

"So the Legendary Purple Dragon returns to action," Mewtwo said.

"So just because he's purple, he's Legendary," Wolf said. "That doesn't make any sense at all."

"And now for his opponent. He is a hero who speed is legendary. Few people have been to get close to his speed, let alone match it. He has defeated many enemies that have threatened his homeworld, Mobius, including his arch-enemy Dr. Eggman. When he has all seven Chaos Emeralds, he has the ability to turn Super and take on any challenge. All these accomplishments have earned him many names. And now I present to you the Blue Blur, the Speed Demon, the Knight of the Wind, the Fastest Thing Alive, I give you Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic then came into the arena faster than the speed of sound.

"GO SONIC!" Toad yelled. "Since Mario's out of the tournament, Sonic's the one I'm rooting for."

"How typical," Wolf said with a smirk. "Since you're hero is out, you root for the next biggest hero in this tournament, since you always go with the crowd."

"What was that?!" Toad yelled.

"Calm down you two," Mewtwo interjected.

"The match will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!"

Sonic ran at sonic speed towards Spyro, who flew up to avoid him. Spyro shot fireballs at Sonic, and he used his amazing speed to swerve around and dodge them. Sonic jumped into the air and kicked Spyro down to the ground. Spyro landed on his feet as Sonic rolled into ball form and dived towards Spyro like a meteor. Spyro breathed out a huge fireball and fired at Sonic. When the two connected, an explosion happened and Sonic was sent flying. Spyro flew towards Sonic, but Sonic landed on his feet before he could get to him. Sonic landed a kick on Spyro, who was able to land on his feet in time. As the two continued, the mysterious figure appeared above him.

"I can sense a strong darkness coming from the dragon," he said to himself. "Maybe I could use that to my entertainment."

"Let's see you dance," Spyro said. Spyro shot electric bolts as Sonic's feet, who jumped his feet to avoid them. Spyro continued to shoot electric bolts at his feet, making Sonic look like he was dancing in order to avoid them. Sonic got tired of this and jumped and tried to deliver a kick. Spyro blocked it with his horns, and then electrocuted Sonic. Sonic fell to the ground, paralyzed for a moment, which was all Spyro needed as he grabbed Sonic's leg with his mouth and began spinning him around in the air and threw him across the arena. Sonic skidded across the arena and when he came to a halt, he had a burn mark across his back.

"That ain't going to leave his back anytime soon," Wolf commented.

"Sonic is not doing very well. I thought he might be putting up a better fight about now."

Sonic was getting annoyed and he kicked backed up on his feet. Sonic ran towards Spyro, jumped into the air, rolled into ball form and performed a Homing Attack. Spyro couldn't dodge in time, and he got hit in the chest and fell to the ground. Sonic brought his foot down on Spyro, but Spyro rolled out of the way before it connected. Spyro shot icicles at him, but Sonic simply dodged them and gave a kick to Spyro's chin. Sonic then started circling around so fast, that he soon created a blue tornado. Spyro, in the tornado, was being hit by all sides by Sonic in the tornado he created. Spyro then had an idea, and breathed out electricity and it electrocuted the tornado, and it disappeared as Sonic stopped in midair as electricity coursed through his body. Spyro then hit Sonic with his tail, sending him to the ground. Spyro flew straight towards for an attack, but he failed to notice Sonic gathering blue Chaos energy into his hands and compress into a sphere.

As Spyro got close enough, he yelled, "SONIC WIND!"

He then pressed the orb to Spyro's gut, and the orb began to push Spyro, and soon he was flying backwards due to the orb and fell to the ground.

"Like it? It's my new version of Sonic Wind," Sonic explained.

As got up, there was a spherical wound on his gut. Spyro decided to use his ability to fly to his advantage, and went high up into the air. Sonic began trying to figure out a way to bring him down until he saw Spyro spewing chunks of earth at him. Sonic's eyes bugged out and he began running around the arena in an attempt to dodge them. Sonic got an idea and then jumped onto one of the rocks that were falling. He jumped onto one rock after another and was getting closer to Spyro when Spyro spewed a humongous rock towards Sonic. Sonic jumped towards it and rolled into a ball form and drilled right through to the other side. But Spyro took advantage as he swatted Sonic while he was still in ball form down to the ground with his tail. A crater was formed where Sonic was lying on the ground in pain.

"It seems that as long as Spyro is in the air, Sonic is at a disadvantage," Mewtwo stated.

Sonic, while lying on the ground, looked up at Spyro, who was smirking at him. Sonic racked his brain for an idea to bring him down. He came up with one, but wondered if he could pull it off. He decided it was the best he got, so he stood up and then started to gather Chaos energy in his hand. Spyro saw this and shot a shower of icicles at Sonic. Sonic swerved around them as he continued to gather energy. He soon compressed it into a sphere and yelled two words.

"SONIC WIND!"

And then to the surprise of everyone, he threw the blue sphere, with it heading towards Spyro. He was in so much shock, that he couldn't dodge it and it hit him and soon started falling to the ground. As he fell, Sonic ran towards his direction, jumped and gave a hard kick to Spyro's side while he was midair and he fell to the ground. He struggled to get up, but was having trouble.

"Time I put the darkness into play," the figure above said as he snapped his fingers.

Spyro started to scream in pain as something grew inside of him. Everyone stared in shock and fear as Spyro underwent a transformation. His eyes were blank and were glowing, his scales had turned black, and his horn and wings had taken a darker shade.

"It can't be…," Master Hand whispered.

Spyro had turned into Dark Spyro.

"Oh shit," Sonic said. Spyro had headbutted Sonic in less than a second, sending him backwards. Spyro then breathed a sea of black flames towards Sonic. Sonic ran for his life around the arena as Dark Spyro continued breathing black flames at Sonic. Then he, in a flash, appeared in front of Sonic and swung his tail across his chest and hit him with black flames. Sonic fell to the ground in pain with burn marks over his body.

"Why has Spyro turned Dark?" Toad questioned worriedly.

"I'm not sure how," Mewtwo said, still in shock.

"Damn it, how I'm suppose to fight off Dark Spyro," Sonic said to himself.

The answer came to him when he saw a Smash Ball a few feet away. Sonic got up and dashed towards as fast as he could. Before Spyro could do anything, Sonic grabbed and called upon the power of the Chaos Emeralds and transformed into Super Sonic.

"Spyro, I don't know how this happened, but I have to stop you," he said with seriousness.

The two disappeared in a flash, and clashed all over the arena at great speeds.

'I don't know if I can beat Dark Spyro even with the Super Form, but I'll try,' Sonic thought.

The two were blurs as the collided throughout the arena. Spyro breathed out black flames, but Sonic moved out the way and delivered a kick, which Spyro ducked. Spyro did a back flip in order to hit him with his tail, but Sonic backed away in time, but Spyro immediately breathed out flames, which engulfed Sonic.

Dark Spyro thought he had won until he saw Super Sonic emerge from the black flames with wounds and holding a gold sphere of energy in his hand.

"SUPER SONIC WIND!"

Sonic pressed the sphere into Spyro, and it's more potent and dangerous than its normal state, as it created a wound in his chest and sent him crashing to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Spyro was lying in a crater, unconscious and in his normal state.

"Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that it was all over as Sonic dispelled his Super Form. Sonic wondered what happened, and the figure above looked at Sonic with interest as he vanished into darkness.

Spyro woke up with a headache and saw Sonic looking down on him.

"Oooohh, what happened?" Spyro asked as he got up.

"You went Dark on me and tried to burn me alive!" Sonic exclaimed.

"How did that happened? Last thing I remember was trying to get up from your attack, and then here I am with an awful headache."

"Well, I was able to stop you and won the match. Let's be grateful everything turned out all right."

"Yeah, I guess so. Let's go back to the mansion." The two were then teleported back to the mansion.

When they got back everyone gathered around them and tried to figure out what happened to Spyro, especially the hands. They decided to try and figure out after the quarterfinals were done. They all gathered around and Master Hand announced, "The final match of the quarterfinals will be Shadow vs. Fox."

**Sonic was able to outlast Spyro and advance, and now the Ultimate Life Form Shadow, goes up against the Great Lylat Pilot, Fox. Who will emerge victorious? You decide as you vote in your reviews. And how did the figure unleash the darkness in Spyro? Find out in Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	14. Galactic Chaos

**Disclaimer: For all the game companies out there, I do not own any character in this story and they all belong to their respective companies.**

**Galactic Chaos**

The final match of the quarterfinals had been decided and both heroes seemed ready to go. Well, Fox was anyway. Shadow seemed rather uninterested.

"My opponent is Fox?" Shadow raised an eyebrow. "I was hoping for a challenge," he sighed. A vein had appeared on Fox's head from anger.

"What do you mean I'm not a challenge?!" he yelled.

"I mean exactly what I mean," Shadow said with a smirk. "I' saw your match with Ratchet, and you're good, but you're nowhere near as good as Jak. You're not anywhere close to me, the Ultimate Life Form." Fox had to be restrained by Sora and Link from leaping on Shadow.

"Let me go so I can tear this arrogant rat apart!" Fox yelled as he struggled.

"I'm not a rat," Shadow said lowly. "I'm a hedgehog!" Now it was Shadow's turn to be restrained by Sonic and Mario.

The two were at each other's throats when Master Hand brought his hand down, literally.

"Enough, you two!" he yelled. "Look! If you two want to beat the crap out of each other, do it in the arena! But if you try to duke it out right her and now, you both will be disqualified from the tournament! Do I make myself clear?!" Both of them immediately stopped struggling.

"Gee Shadow, do you always have to go and tick people off?" Sonic asked.

"I'm just stating the truth," Shadow said as if it was no big deal.

"You know you risked your life calling him a rat," Sora told him.

"I don't care. He needs to know I'm not as weak as he thinks I am," Fox said.

"Well, seeing as you two are ready to go at it, I'll just go ahead and take you to the arena." They were then transported there by Master Hand.

"It's finally time for the final match of the quarterfinals," Toad announced. Master Hand appeared and began his introductions.

"The final match of this round is about to begin. The first fighter is someone who has one of the roughest pasts among us. He was created 50 years ago as start to immortality, but deemed too dangerous by the government and was to be terminated. His best friend, Maria, died saving him, and 50 years later, after emerging from statis, tried to destroy humans, but remembered his promise to Maria and swore to keep it. He has speed nearly equal to Sonic, and his powers over Chaos energy are unmatched. He is the true Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow then entered the arena via Chaos Control.

"Wow it's Shadow," Toad astonished.

"If Shadow is in this fight, it will not be easy for his opponent," Mewtwo said.

"And now for his opponent. He is the leader of the Star Fox team, and the protector of the Lylat System. He is the greatest pilot in the galaxy and has defeated many enemies both in flight and hand-to-hand, including the evil Andross. His many feats are legendary across the Lylat System: saving Dinosaur Planet, destroying the Aparoids, and defeating Andross. His skills in the cockpit are fierce, but his hand-to-hand skills can be just as deadly. I give to you the great pilot himself, Fox McCloud!" Fox then entered the arena by jumping out of his Arwing.

"So Fox is fighting Shadow?" Wolf inquired. "Well, I'm glad to know that Fox is finally out of this tournament."

"Hey, don't count out Fox yet," Toad argued. "He's one of the toughest guys out there. You fought him enough times to know that." Wolf just growled in response.

"The match will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!"

Shadow ran towards Fox and delivered a kick. Fox ducked it and gave one of his own. Shadow blocked it and threw a punch at Fox. He caught it and used both of his arms to throw Shadow across the arena. Shadow landed on his feet, and rolled into ball form and shot towards Fox. Fox pulled out his Reflector and Shadow bounced off of it. Shadow quickly rebounded and shot a Chaos Spear at him. Fox wasn't quick enough and he got hit by the Chaos Spear. Fox got back on his feet and ran towards and was ready to fight once again. But before he could strike, Shadow quickly delivered a punch to Fox, who quickly retaliated with a roundhouse kick.

The mysterious figure was watching from above and commented, "So I finally see the Ultimate Life Form in action. Out of everyone, he is the closest to the darkness."

Fox starting firing at Shadow with blaster, but was too fast as he easily evaded them. Shadow punched him in the gut and back flip kicked him. Fox staggered and Shadow jumped into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick. Fox fell down to the ground and Shadow stood over him with a smirk. Fox rebounded and did leg sweep across Shadow's legs. Shadow landed on his hands and pushed them and his feet collided with Fox's face. While Fox was stunned, Shadow rolled into ball form and began spinning rapidly in the same place to gather energy. As soon as he gained enough, he then performed Light Speed Attack, ramming into Fox in a millisecond and striking him at light speed. Fox was sent back several feet as a result of the strike.

"I knew Fox wouldn't stand a chance against the Ultimate Life Form," Wolf commented.

"Don't count Fox out just yet," Toad told him.

"This is a waste of my time," Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Never underestimate me," Fox said as he got up.

He ran towards Shadow, who sighed in annoyance. Fox went with a low sweep, and Shadow jumped into the air to dodge it. Fox then quickly pulled out his blaster and fired at Shadow. Shadow was caught off guard and was hit by all the shots. Fox then jumped into the air kicked Shadow down to the ground. As Fox landed on the ground, Shadow got up and gathered energy into his hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow fired a yellow arrow at Fox. Fox pulled out his Reflector, which bounced the Chaos Spear back at Shadow. Shadow barely dodged it, but Fox immediately used Fox Illusion technique. He dashed towards at such speeds that he left an afterimage, and struck Shadow and continued doing this in continued succession.

Shadow was getting pounded by Fox in all directions, when his anger rose and he yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Time slowed down around Shadow, who saw Fox slowly moving towards him. Shadow concentrated Chaos energy into his fist and threw a punch at his face. When it connected, time resumed its normal pace, and Fox was sent back several feet. As Fox was holding his bloodied nose, Shadow formed a large version of the Chaos Spear.

"CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow fired the large arrow at Fox, which hit him dead in the chest, making him cough up blood. Shadow then used Chaos Control to teleport behind him and delivered a kick to the side of the head. Fox was sent across the arena again but was able to land on his feet.

"Damn it, no wonder he's the Ultimate Life Form," he said as he looked at Shadow.

Shadow dashed towards Fox and threw a punch at him. Fox moved out of the way, but Shadow spun around and revealed a large yellow in his hand.

"CHAOS LANCE!" Shadow fired the Lance, and Fox was too close to dodge it. But purely on instinct, Fox pulled out his Reflector and the Chaos Lance bounced off it and back at Shadow. He was too close, and Shadow got hit by it and was sent flying. Fox saw this as an opportunity and ran towards him. Shadow landed on his feet, but was instantly greeted by a flurry of kicks courtesy of Fox. Shadow could do nothing to stop the onslaught, and Fox stopped as he prepared for another attack.

"FIRE FOX!" Fox erupted into flames and shot at Shadow, who was sent into the air upon impact and fell down to the ground.

"Come on Shadow, you're tougher than that!" Wolf yelled.

"Shadow clearly underestimated Fox, but Shadow isn't one to go down easily," Mewtwo stated.

'Shit he's a lot tougher than I expected,' Shadow thought as he got up. 'Guess I can't hold back on him anymore.'

Shadow then fired Chaos Spears at Fox, who jumped into the air to avoid them. Shadow teleported above Fox and struck him back down to the ground. Shadow then rolled into a ball and dived down towards Fox. He was able to roll out of the way just as Shadow plummeted to the ground. Smoke filled the area and Fox wondered what happened. Shadow appeared in front of him and slammed his fist into his gut. Fox coughed up yet more blood as Shadow delivered an uppercut. Fox struggled to stand up as Shadow fired a Chaos Spear. Fox fell down to the ground, battered and bruised, but still got back up.

'He's got guts, I'll give him that,' Shadow thought to himself.

'How am I supposed to beat this guy?!' Fox thought.

He then saw a Smash Ball and saw opportunity knocking. Fox ran as fast as he could towards it, which Shadow noticed. Shadow fired multiple Chaos Spears and Chaos Lances towards him, with several hitting him, but Fox wouldn't even slow down.

Fox grabbed it, and yelled, "LANDMASTER!"

Fox jumped into the air and entered his Landmaster which fell from the sky. Fox then started firing at Shadow with his Landmaster, but Shadow did everything he could to dodge them. But Fox was an impressive shooter, and after doing some calculating fired once again, and it hit Shadow dead-on, resulting in an explosion. Fox's Final Smash ended and the Landmaster disappeared.

"I hope I didn't hurt him too much," Fox said. But when the smoke cleared, Shadow the Hedgehog, though battered and beaten, was still standing.

"You've really surprised me Fox," Shadow said. "I never thought I had to use my full Chaos abilities on you. You are a great hero. Prepare to feel my wrath!"

Shadow then removed his inhibitor rings on his wrists. Then his full power was unleashed as a geyser of Chaos energy emerged from him and came back down to him. Shadow then moved at unbelievable speeds and began striking Fox from all sides. Shadow then appeared in front of Fox and delivered a hundred punches and kicks and then fired a Chaos Spear. Fox was still standing through sheer will, but it wasn't to last as he saw all of Shadow's Chaos energy surround him as he yelled two words.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

An explosion of Chaos energy occurred which covered the entire arena. When it subsided, there stood Shadow standing over an unconscious Fox.

"Winner: Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"I can't believe what just happened," Toad said astonished.

"I know," Wolf said trembling. "Fox is finally out of the tournament!" Wolf jumped in happiness. Toad and Mewtwo sweat-dropped at their colleague.

Shadow looked down at his unconscious, defeated foe. "I thought it would be easy defeating you. But you pushed me so much I had to release my true power." Shadow then showed a smile. "You are truly a great warrior."

The two were then transported back to the mansion. The two were then taken to the infirmary and their wounds were treated to.

"The four finalists are Sonic, Shadow, Sora, and Crash. The semi-finals are in three days. You may the use time in-between to recuperate yourselves and prepare. See you until then."

In Subspace, where the evil Tabuu was defeated, there stood the dark figure that had plagued the semi-finals. "These heroes are proving to be more interesting as the tournament goes on," he commented. He held out his hand and data fragments began to come together from all over Subspace. "I think a test is in order." Under his hood, the evil figure smirked deviously.

Three days had passed with the heroes having to deal with Crazy Hand's antics, resting, and training. They all gathered around the match selector where Master Hand announced, "The semi-finals are about to start. The first match will be…" The selector swapped among the final four until landing on two. "Crash vs. Sora!"

**Shadow defeats Fox and advances. The final four have been decided, and now the mad-spinning underdog, Crash, goes up against the Keyblade Master, Sora. Who will advance to the finals? You decide. Vote for who you want to win and go to the finals. And what does this mysterious figure have planned? Find out in Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	15. Semifinal Chaos Part 1

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to support the claim that I own these characters. So it obviously means that I don't own them. Try and get me now lawyers.**

**Semifinal Madness Part 1**

Everyone was looking at what looked to be mismatched fight. It was the crazy Crash Bandicoot and against the powerful Sora. Now one was taking away Crash's ability to fight away, but Sora was the powerful Keyblade Master of Light. Everyone except Mario and Sonic felt the Crash was outclassed here, that he was the underdog. Mario and Sonic knew that Crash was not someone to be underestimated. Just when you think you've got him beaten, he comes from behind with an unpredictable move that pulls him through for the win in the end. Well, whatever they thought, they were sure that this would be one hell of a match.

Sora looked at the screen and looked like he was ready. "Looks like up I'm next, are you ready Crash?" Sora looked at Crash for a response, but when he turned around, he saw Crash sleeping on the floor, completely. Everyone facepalms at this sight.

"WAKE UP CRASH!" they all yelled.

Crash instantly woke up, and stood looking around. "Wow, I'm up! What's going on?" Crash asked.

"You've just been paired up with Sora in the next match, but you fell in asleep while it was announced," Sonic explained.

"Sorry, habit of mine," Crash said sheepishly. "I just can't stop falling asleep. It's just who I am."

"Well, let's just forget it about it, and get on with the match," Sora said.

"Well if you say so," Crash simply said, and then turned to Master Hand. "I've gotten my daily sleep, so I feel rejuvenated and ready to go."

"All right then, let's head out to the arena for the next match." They were then teleported to the arena.

"It's time for the semifinals!" Toad announced.

"Just two more rounds before we crown the Hero of Heroes," Mewtwo stated.

The cloaked figure that has shadowing this tournament appeared above the arena. "Guess I should watch these two matches while my plan develops.

"He's the crazy mutant that can is unpredictable in every way imaginable. The lazy bandicoot that always find a way to thwart evildoer's evil schemes. The orange tornado that can show you a good time. He is the one and only, Crash Bandicoot!" Crash then entered the arena spinning like mad as always.

"So the mad tornado has managed to get to the semifinals," Mewtwo said.

"Yeah. In a way, Crash has wormed his way into my heart. I hope he wins," Toad said.

"And now for his opponent. He is the fateful islander who was chosen to be the wielder. Chosen to be the savior for all the worlds. To save them from the Heartless and the Nobodies. He has defeated great evils such as Xehanort's Heartless and Organization XIII. He is the great Keyblade Master of Light, Sora!" Sora then came through a keyhole that appeared in the arena.

"Wow, Sora's going against Crash!" Toad exclaimed.

"Well, looks like it's the end of the road for Crash," Wolf said.

"If there's one thing I've learned throughout this tournament, it's never to underestimate Crash," Mewtwo said.

Both Crash and Sora looked at each for a moment.

"Good luck, Crash," Sora told him.

"Same to you, Sora," Crash replied.

"The match will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!"

Sora summoned his Keyblade and dashed towards Crash. He went for a strike, but Crash swiftly dodged it. Sora delivered of flurry of blows at Crash, but the bandicoot dodged every single one. Crash threw a punch, but Sora blocked it. Crash then kicked his chin, causing him to stagger back. Sora rebounded and swung his Keyblade, hitting Crash in the chest, sending him back a few feet. Crash got back up, but was greeted by a downward slash by Sora. Crash backed away in time and threw a punch squarely in Sora's face. Sora cast Firaga, burning Crash a bit as he backed away. Sora then performed Strike Raid and threw his Keyblade at Crash, hitting him in the chest, and then Keyblade came back to him. But Crash wouldn't go down easily as he stood right back up.

"You're tough to keep down, Crash," Sora commented.

"Hey, I've been through more than you think I have," Crash told him.

Sora dashed at Crash and swung his Keyblade at Crash, who jumped in the air to avoid it. Sora pointed his Keyblade at and casted a Thundaga spell, electrocuting Crash. The Keyblade Master brought his weapon on Crash's chin, sending him back. Crash landed on his feet, but Sora performed Sonic Blade and landed a direct hit on Crash. Crash fell on his back, but was able to back up, and Sora smiled at the damage that he had done.

"Knew Crash wouldn't stand a chance," Wolf said.

"Just you wait, Wolf," Toad told him. "Crash will pull through like he always does."

"Ready to give up, Crash?" Sora asked.

Crash got up and gave his signature smile. "You know me. I'm not one to go down that easily."

Crash dashed towards Sora, who swung his Keyblade at him. Crash slid under the Keyblade and between Sora's legs and gave a good kick to his back. Sora fell but quickly rolled back to position and swung his Keyblade down on Crash. The bandicoot jumped in the air to avoid it and slammed both of his feet into his face, and pushed off of it. Sora fell to the ground, while Crash backflipped and landed on his feet. Sora sat up and saw Crash eating a Wumpa Fruit with his signature smile plastered on his face.

"Told you he wouldn't be easy to beat," Toad said to Wolf. Mewtwo said nothing as he watched the battle with much interest.

"Now look who needs to give up," Crash said with his mouth full.

"I'm going to wipe that smile off your face!" Sora said.

Sora dashed at Crash at full speed. The bandicoot swallowed the fruit and readied himself. Crash dodged a strike from Sora, but the Keyblade Master stabbed his blade to the ground, and used it to push himself towards Crash and gave him a kick to the chest. Crash was nearly taken off of his feet, but then Sora casted Blizzaga freezing the lower half of Crash's body where it was. "Oh crap," Crash muttered. Sora then had his way with the bandicoot by pounding away at him with his Keyblade, ending with a huge strike that broke the ice and sent Crash flying. Crash got up with a few wounds on his chest.

"Not bad, but I've got a few surprises for you," Crash said.

Crash dashed towards. The Keyblade Master prepared himself, but was surprised when Crash threw a Wumpa Fruit at Sora. It hit him between the eyes, and Sora held his face in pain. Crash punched him in the gut, and gave him an uppercut. Sora staggered back a bit as Crash spun into a tornado and hit Sora at full speed. Sora flew across the arena and skidded across the ground and came to a stop. Sora saw Crash in the air, and rolled away just in time to avoid Crash stomping his feet into him. Sora panted a bit from avoiding disaster and regained his stance.

"This is one heck of a match!" Toad commented.

Sora knew he had to step it up a notch, so he switched keychains and his Keyblade transformed into the Ultima Keyblade, his most powerful Keyblade. Sora dashed at Crash and swung his Keyblade. Crash dodged it, but he could feel the immense power from it. Sora brought his foot upward, connecting it with Crash's chin. Crash went up a few feet in the air, and when he came back down, Sora hit him with his Keyblade, causing him pain and making him roll across the ground. Crash got up but was greeted by the sight of Sora.

"ARS ARCANUM!"

Sora then delivered a series of 13 powerful, consecutive strikes, ending him with him knocking the orange bandicoot to the ground. Sora thought he won until Crash slowly got up from the ground.

"You're really tough Crash," Sora commented.

"Hey, I've been put through a lot," Crash replied.

Crash once again spun into a tornado and Sora was ready for it. What he wasn't expecting from the lazy bandicoot was a Wumpa Fruit shooting out of the tornado and hitting him in the head. Then, as quick as lightning, a bombardment of Wumpa Fruit shot out towards Sora. The Keyblade Master tried to block them, but there were too many as he was soon under a pile of Wumpa Fruit. Sora popped out of the pile obviously annoyed, but came out staring into the face of Crash's Wumpa Cannon. "Oh, son of a…" That was all Sora could say before Crash pulled the trigger. The Wumpa Cannon fired and Sora got full blast of it. The Keyblade Master was sent flying into the air, and came down to earth. Crash started to celebrate until Sora stood up weakly.

"Won't either of these two stay down?!" Wolf yelled.

"I've really underestimated you, Crash," Sora said. "But it's time I end this."

Sora dashed at Crash and was about to bring the Keyblade down on him. Crash was prepared to dodge, but it was a feint as Sora curved his Keyblade and struck him in the side. Crash could feel the pain as he was sent across the arena. Crash began getting up, but Sora leapt into the air and pointed his Keyblade towards him. An orange light surrounded the tip as Sora prepared for the final blow.

"RAGNAROK!"

Sora then fired several rays of light from the Keyblade, which were all heading towards Crash. Just as Crash got up, the rays were just an inch away. Ragnarok connected, resulting in an explosion. Crash was then seen sent flying out of the top of the smoke, battered and bruised, and began falling to the ground.

'Is this the end of the road for me?' Crash thought. Crash vision was blurred, but he saw a Smash Ball right above him. 'No way! I'm not giving up.'

Crash, with newfound strength and determination, landed on his feet, jumped into the air and grabbed the Smash Ball.

"GIGA TORNADO!"

Crash spun around in sonic speed, drawing in the wind and soon creating a model tornado. Sora was sucked into it, and was thrashed in it by Crash. Sora was then shot out of the tornado like a rocket. Everyone waited a minute until Sora finally came down from the sky and fell down to the ground, unconscious.

"Winner: Crash Bandicoot!"

"All right I'm going to the finals!" Crash yelled, and then he fell on his back, passing out and going to sleep.

Sora a few seconds later woke up, and sat up holding his head. "Man, that hurt like crazy." Sora then saw Crash passed out and instantly knew what happened. "Looks like I lost. Crash deserves to go to the finals. He worked harder than he ever would just to get this far. I hope he can be able to win the tournament. He's earned it." Crash and Sora were then teleported back to the mansion, but the cloaked figure still floated above.

"Just one more match," he said to himself. "Just one more match. Then I can begin my attack on these so-called heroes."

After tending to Crash and Sora's wounds, everyone gathered Master Hand for the final bout. "The second match of the semifinals will now begin. It will be Sonic vs. Shadow!"

**Crash has advanced to the finals, and now it's the match everyone has been waiting for. It's the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic against the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow. A classic bout between two rivals. Who will win in the end? You decide. Vote in your reviews. And just what attack is this figure planning? Find out in Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	16. Semifinal Chaos Part 2

**Disclaimer: I am once again explaining that I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to their respective franchises.**

**Semifinal Chaos Part 2**

All was quiet as the second match of the semifinals was announced. No one said a word as Sonic and Shadow stared each other down. You could practically feel the intensity and tension in the air and cut it with a knife. These two rivals have fought each other many times before, but there has never been a clear answer to who was the better hedgehog. Now was the chance to see who was the greater of the two. Sonic and Shadow continued to stare each other down, and no one else tried to break it because they didn't know what to say. It was like the intensity had just silenced them all. One thing they all knew for sure, this match was going to be a blast.

"Uh guys?" Sora finally said. Shadow and Sonic didn't even acknowledge him. "GUYS!!" Sora shouted. That got Sonic and Shadow's attention. "I know you two like this staring contest, but you can settle it in your match."

"Good point," Shadow said. "I wouldn't want you all to miss the match where I wipe the floor with this blue faker and prove that I am truly the Ultimate Life Form."

"You're the faker," Sonic replied. "And you must be crazy to think that you're going to beat me. I'm the Fastest Thing Alive. You don't stand a chance, Shad."

"Don't call me Shad," Shadow growled with anger.

"Okay let's get these guys to the arena before they kill each other," Fox suggested. Master Hand agreed and took the two hedgehogs to the arena.

"Now it's time to decide the other half of the finals!" Toad announced.

"I'm sure you all know this hero pretty well. He's the hedgehog that can run at sonic speed. He's the hedgehog that never gives up. He's the one that defeats the forces of evil time and time again in ways that are unimaginable. He is the man who has fought enemies that are like gods themselves. He's the Fastest Thing Alive, the Blue Blur, the Speed Demon, he is Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic then came running at sonic speed into the arena.

"Sonic!" Toad shouted. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog!!"

"Okay, calm down," Wolf said. "No need to get overexcited, kid."

"If Sonic is in this match, I can only think of one person who is going to face him," Mewtwo said.

"And now for his opponent. He is a being whose power is unparallel. He was a creation designed to learn to the secret to immortality. He was created from the blood of an alien overlord. His speed is great, that it is second only to the Blue Blur himself. But his true strength lies in his power over Chaos Energy. His Chaos energy is truly unmatched by any other creature and can easily overpower most people. Ladies and gentlemen, he is the Black Blur, the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow then used Chaos Control to appear in the arena.

"Shadow!" Toad yelled. "Sonic's fighting Shadow?!"

"Well, let's kiss our butts goodbye because we're all going to be destroyed during this fight," Wolf said.

"Sonic and Shadow have a storied rivalry," Mewtwo stated. "They are equally match. This might be the best match of the tournament."

"The match will begin in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… START!" Shadow and Sonic then dashed towards each other at sonic speed. Their elbows collided with one another, and then they started clashing all over the arena. They were nothing more than blurs than couldn't be followed by the naked eye. Time seemed to slow down for the two of them. Sonic threw a punch, but Shadow dodged and delivered a kick. Sonic jumped over him and kicked him in the back, sending him back a couple of feet. Shadow quickly recovered and caught a punch from Sonic, and then used his superior strength to throw him halfway across the arena. Sonic easily recovered and landed on his feet. And the two were once again locked in a heated staredown.

"Man, I've never been a part of suck thick tension," Toad commented.

"Who knows how this is going to play out," Wolf said.

The two continued to stare at each other as a tumbleweed passed by. For a random reason, a pebble fell, and that was when the two dashed off. Their fist collided with each other, creating a small shockwave. Sonic gave an upper kick, but Shadow backed away in time and he threw a Chaos Spear at Sonic. The Blue Blur dodged it and threw a punch, but Shadow caught it. Shadow threw a punch, but it was caught also. They then grasped each other hand's and became locked in a dead heat tie. They let go of one of their hands and Sonic formed a blue sphere in his palm while Shadow formed a yellow arrow in his.

"SONIC WIND!"

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

They brought their hands back and brought their attacks together. This caused a powerful shockwave to occur that sent them both back. They both got up and still stood ready.

"Not bad, faker," Shadow said.

"Same to you, Shadow," Sonic replied.

Sonic ran at top speed towards Shadow, who fired a volley of Chaos Spears at his opponent. The Speed Demon was too fast and easily dodged them all. Sonic swung his leg at Shadow, who blocked it with his arm. The blue hedgehog threw a punch, but that was caught also. Shadow smirked at this, but was surprised when Sonic smirked as well. Then, without warning, Sonic backflipped his body, allowing his free leg to connect with Shadow's chin. Sonic took advantage of his stunned state and performed a Spin Dash and hit Shadow in the gut. Shadow skidded across the ground as Sonic stood with a smile on his face.

"Did not see that coming," Toad commented.

"Looks like Sonic can be very crafty," Mewtwo said.

"I have to admit, Sonic," Shadow said. "That was pretty good, but no more playing around."

Shadow then formed a large yellow arrow in his hand.

"CHAOS LANCE!"

Shadow fired the arrow at Sonic, who jumped into the air to avoid. Shadow smirked as that was what he wanted. The Black Blur appeared above Sonic and struck him down to the ground.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow then disappeared in a flash of light, and before Sonic hit the ground, Shadow appeared below him and fired a Chaos Lance that connected at close range. Sonic fell down to the ground as he coughed up some blood and Shadow stood over him with a superior expression.

"Ready to give up, faker?" Shadow asked.

"No way!" Sonic replied as he swept Shadow's leg, making him fall on his back.

Shadow didn't like this and kicked back up. He threw a punch at Sonic, but the speedy hedgehog quickly dodged it and then began running in circles around Shadow. It soon developed into a blue tornado, and Shadow was suspended in mid-air inside it. Sonic then started to strike the Ultimate Life Form all around him with punches, kicks, and homing attacks, which came in stronger and faster with every passing second. Sonic then appeared above the tornado and yelled two words.

"CERULEAN MAELSTROM!" Sonic then had the tornado collapsed on Shadow, the winds striking him everywhere. Shadow fell to the ground with cuts all over him. Sonic knew it wasn't over, and wasn't surprised when he got up.

"How the hell did he get up from that?!" Wolf exclaimed.

"He's the Ultimate Life Form," Mewtwo said. "What do you expect?"

"That's it!" Shadow said. "You're going down, Sonic!"

Shadow then formed two Chaos Lances and fired them at Sonic. The Blue Blur easily dodged them and dashed towards Shadow. The Ultimate Life Form simply stood there as Sonic threw a punch. Shadow then, quick as lightning, ducked and delivered a punch to his gut. Sonic coughed up blood as Shadow launched a flurry of punches and kicks to him. Sonic had trouble standing, and it only got worse as the Black Blur performed a Spin Dash of his own and connected with Sonic's chin. Sonic flew into the air like a rag doll, flipping over and landing on his stomach. Shadow thought he won, but Sonic slowly got up.

"Why won't you stay down?!" Shadow shouted in anger.

"You know I'm not one to be beaten easily, Shadow" Sonic said.

The two then turned their heads to the right, and saw a Smash Ball. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other momentarily before dashing towards it. It took a few seconds to get to it, but it was like hours to them. They were neck and neck, and when they got to it, they grabbed it at the same time. They felt the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds flow through them both and they transformed into Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

"Wow, they just went Super!" Toad yelled.

"This is going to get ugly," Wolf stated.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow were colliding all over the arena. Shadow fired several Chaos Lances at Sonic, but the golden hedgehog dodged them. Sonic threw a punch, but Shadow blocked it and threw a fist and Sonic clashed it with his blow, and they initiate in a Blows Crash. It ended with Shadow punching Sonic's gut, and Shadow took off his inhibitor rings. His power grew as he accumulated it all around his body, and he shouted two words.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

An explosion of Chaos energy, more powerful than the last Chaos Blast, covered the arena and more. When it was over, Shadow stood, no longer in his Super Form, but there was no Sonic anywhere.

"I guess I overdid it," Shadow said.

But he didn't notice Sonic, out of his Super Form, flying down from the sky and heading straight towards with a blue sphere of energy in his hands. He had used Chaos Control to escape the Chaos Blast. Shadow was trying to figure out where Sonic was, as the Blue Blur was getting closer to him. Shadow then felt something and turned around to find Sonic a few inches away from him.

"SONIC WIND!"

Sonic pressed the blue orb into Shadow's torso, causing it to serious damage and then it pushed him back at a rapid speed. Shadow fell to the ground, and he tried to get back up, but he fell unconscious.

"Winner: Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic waited a few minutes before Shadow woke up and he extended his hand to the Ultimate Life Form. Shadow just pushed his hand away, and sat up.

"How could I lose?" Shadow said to himself. "I'm the Ultimate Life Form. I'm not supposed to lose. Not to anyone."

"Shadow, you got learn you can't win them all," Sonic said. "Even the Ultimate Life Form loses sometimes. But you'll get stronger with this, and hopefully, but probably not, be able to beat me."

Shadow smirked at this. "Cocky as always," he said. "But it looks you were the better hedgehog today. But I'll beat you next time." The two were transported back to the mansion.

After attending to their wounds, everyone gathered around Master Hand as he made the big announcement. "It has been a long and enduring tournament, but now we come to the finals. It will be Sonic vs. Crash for the title of Hero of Heroes. You will have three days to rest, and then this great debate will be decided."

Meanwhile, in Subspace, the cloaked figure was seeing all that was occurring through a vortex. "It is now time to enact my plan."

**It is time for the match that you all have been waiting for: Sonic vs. Crash for the title of Hero of Heroes. Vote in your reviews who you want to be the champion. And what is this dark figure planning? Find out all next time on Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	17. Subspace Invasion

**Disclaimer: I think I've done this enough time for you to get the picture.**

**Subspace Invasion**

Three days passed quickly and it was soon the day of the finals. All the other heroes were going to be able to watch the finals in person at the arena. Everyone was anxious, especially Sonic and Crash. They had gone through much just to have a chance at the title, and they were going to give it their all.

"Hey Crash," Sonic said as he walked towards the bandicoot. "Good luck to you out there."

"Same to you," Crash replied. "Hoped I would face you in the finals."

Sonic and Crash then shook hands as a show of respect and showmanship. Master Hand then appeared in front of the heroes and they knew what he was going to ask.

"Are you all ready for the finals?" he asked. They all nodded in unison and they were taken to the arena.

"It's finally time for the finals!" Toad announced excitedly. The heroes took their seats in around the arena, and Master Hand appeared alongside his brother, Crazy Hand.

"Welcome everyone!" Master Hand said. "Sixteen heroes started out in this tournament, but only 2 remain as we are about to decide who is the Hero of Heroes!! Introducing first, the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!!" Sonic then entered the arena with a huge thumbs up.

"And his opponent is the smiling, mad tornado known as Crash Bandicoot!!" Crash then entered the arena with his signature smile. The two seemed ready to go.

"Now let the finals…"

Just as they were about to start, the skies turned blood red and the clouds turned pitch black. Everyone looked up to the skies and saw little purple spores fall to the ground. The spores formed into what looked like dark troops with green bodies, and red eyes.

"Primids!" Sonic exclaimed.

"What?" Crash questioned.

"Shock troops of Subspace. We took care of them, though. Why are they here?!"

"Does it matter?" Shadow said. "They're here to fight us. So let's take them out."

"Straight to the point, Shadow," Sonic replied. "Looks like we're going to have to postpone the finals for a while. Let's go." All 16 heroes then charged straight at the Primids.

Sonic used his super speed to destroy Primids easily. But then a Primid stuck his leg out, and tripped Sonic as he ran by it. Sonic rolled a bit before regaining his composure, and then performed a Spin Dash, eliminating several of them. Sonic then formed two Sonic Winds in his hands and charged head on. Crash came into picture, spinning into a tornado and started going through any Primids in his path. Crash then stopped and pulled out his Wumpa Cannon and started firing like a madman, destroying multitudes of them. Crash was then surrounded by them, but the bandicoot just smiled like crazy and jumped headlong into them.

Mario was jumping around the arena, squashing on as many Primids as he could. One, though, had a boomerang and threw it at the plumber. Mario got hit in the head, but was able to regain composure to throw fireballs at them all. The Primids kept coming and he pulled out his hammer and started to go on all out on them. Kirby joined the fight and began sucking many Primids into his mouth, and then spat them all out in a huge star, crashing into many more. Primids then piled onto the puffball with weapons and such, but the puffball broke through it by jumping into the air and performed a Beam Cutter, slicing through several Primids.

Sora and Link were slicing through several Primids with their blades when a Primid with a beam sword charged at them. Link blocked with his shield, and Sora took out the Primid with his Keyblade. Another Primid threw a punch, and Sora ducked while Link threw his Gale Boomerang, destroying it and several others. Several Primids surrounded them and Sora jumped as Link performed a Spin Attack, destroying them all. More Primids came, and Sora shot a thin beam of light from the Keyblade, taking them all out. An army of Primids surrounded them, and Link and Sora stood back-to-back. They stayed silent for a few moments before jumping headlong into battle.

Pit was flying around the arena, shooting arrows at the Primids below. Several Primids jumped into the air to catch him, but the angel was able to outmaneuver them. Pit then began to rapidly spin his bow and started cleaving away at them. Pit was able to block several shots from them with his shield, and then broke his bow into two blades and then started striking away. Shadow was firing Chaos Spears away at the Primids, using his speed to go through them. Shadow then shot a Chaos Lance at them, destroying several. Shadow then gathered energy as a red aura surrounded him and did a Chaos Blast, destroying many Primids.

Jak was riding his Jet Board, firing his Vulcan Fury off at the Primids. Then Primids knocked him off the Board and piled on him. Jak instantly went to Scatter Gun mode and blew them all away. Jak began to fire away and started pushing them back. Jak then went to the Peacemaker and you could see a series of continuous explosion from above. Ratchet was banging away at the Subspace soldiers with Omniwrench. Several Primids jumped at him but he threw his Wrench at them, which obliterated them. He then pulled out several blasters and started blasting them away. Ratchet then pulled out his R.Y.N.O and started to go on a frenzy.

Captain Falcon was throwing punches and kicks all over the place as Primids kept coming at him. Suddenly a bunch of Primids jumped at him, but he obliterated them with his Falcon Kick. Then a mountain of Primids started to fall towards him, but he took them all out with his signature Falcon Punch. He then did his signature pose before resuming battle. Samus was firing missiles all over the arena as the Primids were falling like toothpicks. She then activated her laser whip and grabbed several of them with it and slammed them to the ground. Samus then charged up her arm cannon and fired a fully powered Charged Shot, destroying many of them.

Fox was taking out Primids with his good ol' blaster. His great accuracy allowed him to take out Primids very easily and quickly. Several Primids fired shots with the weapons they had, but Fox used his Reflector to bounce their attack back at them. Fox then used Illusion wiped out several more, then took a huge fraction with his Fire Fox technique, not wavering one bit. Several Primids tried to get him from behind, but Sly came in and took them out with his cane. Sly then threw several smoke bombs at them, blinding them, and then Fox took out the rest with fists and legs. When the smoke cleared, more Primids tried to clobber them, but Sly turned invisible and the Primids slammed into each other heads. Sly then reappeared and took out several more.

DK was using super strength to pound the Primids into the ground. The Kong then took out his Coconut Bazooka and fired several shots at the Primids. They surrounded him, but DK then began spinning rapidly in the air and took them all out. DK then began to pound on the floor, shaking the ground. The massive Kong began swinging his hand produced a powerful that knocked out the Primids. Spyro swooped in showered the Primids with icicles. The dark troops jumped into the air, but Spyro shot chunks of earth at them. Spyro then began producing lightning, electrocuting them. Spyro then breathed in, and breathed out a huge torrent of flames, destroying them.

But no matter how many they destroyed, they just kept coming.

"How many of these things are there?" Sonic asked as he kicked one back.

"It doesn't matter," Shadow replied. "I'll destroy them all!!"

"We're-a going to-a run-a out of-a strength soon-a," Mario stated as he punched a Primid.

"We have to find a way to destroy them all in one huge blow," Link said as he was keeping them at bay.

"Hey do you all hear beeping?" Sora asked. They did hear beeping and turned around to see a cylindrical bomb ticking away as it reached zero.

***

Sonic awoke and got up with a pain in his head, and was soon followed by the rest of the heroes. They saw that they were in what look to be a dark purple landscape.

"What the hell is this place?" Daxter asked.

"Subspace," Sonic explained. "One of the biggest places of darkness in the universe. We had to go to a big war with this stuff quite a while back."

"But it seems like that bomb sucked us in when it exploded," Shadow concluded.

"Yeah, that what's a Subspace bomb does," Link stated.

"So how do we get out of here?" Sly queried. "As you can see, there's no exit in sight, and probably won't be for miles." All the heroes began to think of a way out of there.

All of a sudden, Master Hand appeared in front of them, along with his brother, Crazy Hand.

"Look, it's the Hands," Ratchet called to the other heroes. Everyone was overjoyed that the hands were all right.

"Wow, glad you both are here to help us out," Crash said. "Now spring us out of this hole so we can sleep!" But the Hands didn't do anything, not even respond.

"Hello!!" Daxter said. "Anyone there? Must be laundry day for the gloves." Then strings appeared on both of the Hands, like as if they were puppets. The heroes realized that the Hands were being controlled.

"This isn't good," Sonic said.

"You think," Shadow replied sarcastically.

The one who was behind all this then revealed himself. It was a digital-like human that looked like it was holding his hand to his chest, and his legs together. The ones who knew this fiend were in absolute shock.

"Tabuu!!"

"It's been too long," Tabuu said.

**Subspace has attack and Tabuu has shockingly returned and taken control of the Hands. What will happen now? Will the heroes survive and save the Hands? Will Tabuu be stopped? And does this have any connection with the cloaked figure. Find out next time on Ultimate Smash Heroes: Tournament of Heroes.**


	18. Vengeance of Tabuu

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not anything in this story. Just the idea and plot of this story. Not the characters.**

**Vengeance of Tabuu**

"How the hell can you still be alive?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes, me being alive after you destroyed me must be puzzling all your minds," Tabuu stated. "Unfortunately for you, I can't reveal the means of my revival to you all."

"It really doesn't matter to me," Shadow said, stepping foward. "You're just going beaten by me in the end. So I hope your ready to go back to hell." Shadow ran at top speed at Tabuu. But before he could reach the data villain, some large force hit him square in the chest, and sent flying back to the others. It was revealed to be Master Hand, curled up in a fist.

"I forgot to mention that I have complete control over the Hands, so you won't be getting to me anytime soon," Tabuu explained. Shadow scowled at this information.

"Shadow, I know-a you want-a to take-a out Tabuu," Mario said. "But you-a can't-a do this alone."

"He's right Shadow," Jak said. "We can't beat him unless we take out the hands first."

"All right, everybody," Sonic said. "Let's first free the Hands, then go after the Tabuu. Let's go." Everyone charged at Tabuu and the Hands.

Master Hand slammed himself onto the floor to crush them, but they all dodged it. Mario threw a fireball at Master Hand, but he swatted it away. Sora appeared above Master Hand and struck him with his Keyblade. Master Hand squirmed in pain, but then fired off several missiles from his fingers. Link went in front of the missiles and sliced them in half with his sword. Master Hand then went into a fist and shot towards them like a rocket. Samus fired a fully powered Charged Shot at Master Hand, and the two collided, resulting in a explosion. Master Hand appeared out of the smoke with several bruises on him, but wasn't given time to rest as Fox jumped into the air and fired his blaster at Master Hand several times. He turned and grabbed Fox, and began crushing him within his grasp. Pit came to the rescue and fired an arrow at Master Hand, casuing him to let go in pain. Pit continued to fire arrows at Master Hand, but the Hand was making his way towards the angel. Spyro got in the way and shot a giant fireball at Master Hand, completely englufing Master Hand. As the flames died away, Master Hand punched the two fliers to the ground, and was about to crush them, but Sonic came in with two Sonic Winds in his hands and pressed them into Master Hand, sending him away.

Crazy Hand was attacking all over the place at his enemies. Jak fired his Vulcan Fury relentlessly at Crazy Hand, pushing him back. Kirby began unleashing a flurry of kicks on Crazy Hand, and performed a Beam Cutter. But Crazy Hand punched Kirby into the sky before it connected, and began consecutively smashing the ground as a fist. Crazy Hand tried to pound DK into the ground, but the gorilla caught him, and with all his strength, grabbed him and began spinning the Hand around and around until finally letting him go, Crazy Hand flying through the air. The Hand was able to recover, but saw Sly heading his way. He began firing missiles from his fingers relentlessly, but Sly, with his amazing skills, was able to dodge all of them and used all of his strength to wack his cane at Crazy Hand. But the Hand grabbed Sly and threw him to the ground. But Ratchet and fired his Buzz Blades at Crazy Hand, slashing him up. Hand tried to grab him, but he was able to escape. Captain Falcon appeared behind him and performed his most powerful Falcon Punch, hurting him. The Hand turned around and threw a punch, while Falcon retaliated with another Falcon Punch, resulting in an explosion. The Hand went up into the air, but saw Shadow above him with a hundred Chaos Spears around him. He used Chaos Bombardment, showering Crazy Hand with the spears. Crash then took put his Wumpa Cannon, got on top of him, and began firing crazily at him.

The two Hands were completely exhausted at the numbers and strength of the heroes was too much for them. Sonic and Shadow curled into ball form, and began spinning in place. DK grabbed Sonic, while Sora took out his Keyblade. DK threw Sonic with all his might, while Sora hit Shadow as hard as he could with his Keyblade. The two hedgehogs collided with teh Hands, and hit him so hard that the strings binding them to Tabuu broke, and they fell to the ground unconscious and free. The heroes gathered together and faced Tabuu.

"You're next Tabuu!" Sonic shouted.

"You saw what we did to the Hands," Fox stated.

"And we're going to do much worse to you," Jak told him. Tabuu just chuckled at this.

"You are obviously underestimating me," Tabuu replied. "I am more powerful than you think I am."

"Yeah, like we're going to believe that," Ratchet told him.

"Then it looks like I'll just have to show you all how inferior you all are to me and how futile it is for you all to fight me."

Tabuu disappeared and the heroes looked around for him. Tabuu then appeared as a missile and hit Kirby dead on. The heroes were instantly put on guard, but Tabuu appeared and summoned a whip and hit Falcon in the chest. Jak tried to fire at Tabuu, but the data villain appeared in front of him, and started to strike at hims repeatedly with dark waves, sending him away. Tabuu then turned his attention towards Fox has he fired hundreds of needles at the pilot. Fox used his Reflector to block them, but was pretty difficult. And then Tabuu shot a giant fireball that was too much for Fox, and was blown away. Shadow growled as he ran at Tabuu, but Tabuu summoned what appeared to be a mouth, and it shot a dark beam at the Ultimate Life Form, blasting him away. Sora and Link appeared on both sides of Tabuu and tried to slice him into pieces, but Tabuu created two digital balls and began rotating them and around him. The balls hit both of them and they were knocked away from the digital being. Mario appeared and jumped towards Tabuu, fireball in hand, but the digital being summoned a saber in his hand and struck it straight at the plumber, sending him to the ground. DK threw a strong punch, but Tabuu dissappeared and reappeared behind DK, summoned a disk to his hand, and threw it, striking DK in the back.

Ratchet fired his R.Y.N.O at Tabuu, but the data a villain kept teleporting around the area, avoiding the rockets. Samus then used her plasma whip on Tabuu, but then he shot out copies of himself at the two, taking them out. Pit fired arrows at Tabuu, while Spyro shot icicles at him. Tabuu was transporting all over the area, but the two figured they'll hit him sooner or later. But the digital being disapperad and reappeared behind the two as a giant, and shot them down with laser beams from his eyes. He returned to his normal form, and Sly tried to sneak behind the digital being to take him out, but Tabuu wasn't easily taken by surprise as he turned and and shot a dark wave at Sly, striking him in the chest. Crash dashed towards Tabuu as a tornado, while Sonic curled into ball form and shot towards him. The two were close, when Tabuu disappeared and they both slammed into each other. They looked around and saw Tabuu grow wings, and with them, shot powerful shockwaves at the two sending away, crashing into the others.

"Just give up. You are no match for me. It's over."

"Like hell we'll give up!" Sonic exclaimed as the heroes stood up. "I've never given up once, and I'm not starting now!"

"We'll find a way to beat you, that's for sure!" Crash told Tabuu.

"But how do we that?" Fox asked. "We've hit him with all we've got, and yet it still isn't enough. He's too strong."

"We need powerful attacks that will take out Tabuu in one shot, so he won't have time to counter attack," Shadow explained.

"But where are we going to get that kind of power?" Jak asked. "He's fast and keeps counteracting our moves."

"I...think...I...can help," a voice told them. The heroes turned around, and saw Master Hand heading towards him.

"Master Hand!" They shouted in unison. "Listen," Master Hand said. The Hand then pulled out a Smash Ball. "This...is the...only Smash Ball...I have...with me. With it..., you all will...be able to....use your...Final Smashes."

"Yeah-a, and with-a the Final-a Smashes, we'll-a be able to-a beat Tabuu!" Mario said excitedly.

"We'll have more than enough power to take him down with one shot," Ratchet said.

"Yeah, now let's send the data freak back to the digital land where he belongs!" Daxter yelled. All the heroes nodded and grabbed the Smash Ball at the same time, allowing them access to their Final Smashes.

"DARK JAK!" Jak yelled as he went Dark. Tabuu had not time to react as Dark Jak started swiping his claws at Tabuu, then jumped into the air, and slammed his fist into Tabuu, resulting in a Dark Bomb, and sending Tabuu flying.

"PALUTENA'S ARMY!" Pit summoned his entire army and ordered them to attack Tabuu. The army charged straight at the data villain, striking him as they came his way, damaging him.

"GIANT CLANK!" Clank turned into a giant with Ratchet on his shoulder, and slammed his fist down on Tabuu, leaving stuck on the ground, and then fired missiles at him, exploding on contact.

"MARIO FINALE!" Mario shot two giant fireballs circling around each other at Tabuu. The fireballs hit Tabuu dead-on, causing the digital being to take serious damage.

"ZERO LASER!" Samus powered up her arm cannon and shot a giant, powerful beam of blue energy at Tabuu, engulfing him and hurting him.

"COOK KIRBY!" Kirby put on a cook's hat, and got out a pot and sucked Tabuu in, the heat in it damaged him and shot him out out liek a rocket.

"KONGA BEAT!" DK pulled out a set of bongos and began playing them, causing soundwaves to hit Tabuu and send him back and forth, dealing damage.

"BLUE FALCON!" Captain Falcon got on the Blue Falcon and drove towards Tabuu at 500 MPH, hitting him with the hover car, and sending him into the air.

"STEALTH ATTACK!" Sly threw several smoke bombs at Tabuu, blinding him with smoke. Sly then jumped, and bangs could be heard and the thief struck Tabuu several hundred times with blinding speed in the smoke.

"TRIFORCE SLASH!" Link shot a beam from his hand, and Tabuu was trapped between two Triforce symbols. Link began slashing away at the data villain multiple times before one final strike that sent Tabuu away.

"ELEMENTAL FURY!" Spyro unleashed an blast combined with the four elements he controlled, which made contact with Tabuu and engulfed him, severely hurting him.

"LANDMASTER!" Fox's Landmaster came otu of the sky, and Fox entered it, and began firing at Tabuu, pushing him back and dealing big damage.

"FINAL FORM!" Sora went into his Final Form and began slashing at away Tabuu with unbelievable combos, and then finished it with shooting beams of lights from his Keyblades at him.

"SUPER SHADOW!" Shadow went Super and began striking Tabuu from all sides. He fired several Chaos Spears, and then topped it off wit a Chaos Lance and then a Chaos Blast.

"GIGA TORNADO!" Crash began spinning fast and the air around him became a huge tornado. Tabuu was sucked in and began being destroyed by the winds and was shot out upwards like a rockets.

"SUPER SONIC!" Sonic went Super and then did a performed a Super Spin Dash, piercing right through the body of Tabuu, ending it.

"This cannot be!" Tabuu shouted as his boyd began to fall apart. "I am suppose to be superior to all of you."

"Well you've just underestimated us." Sonic told him. "Let's get out of here."

"With pleasure," Shadow said as he pulled out a Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" They and the Hands all teleported away as Tabuu blew up and took up Subspace with him. They all reappeared in the Smash Mansion.

"Man, that was tough," Daxter said.

"But we got through okay," Sly replied.

"Yeah, but the finals were ruined thanks to that data freak," Fox told them.

"Don't worry," Master Hand said. "We'll take a few days to rest, and then we'll go on and finish the finals." They all seemed to agree, but realize Crash wasn't with him. They then saw Crash sleeping on Crazy Hand, who also sleeping as well, and they all facefalted.

**The heroes have been able to free the Hands and defeat Tabuu and Subspace, and now all that is left is the finals of the Ultimate Smash Tournament. Who will walk out as the victor and Hero of Heroes? Will it be Sonic? Or will it be Crash? And how was Tabuu revived? Vote and tune in to the next chapter of Tournament of Heroes.**


	19. Grand Finale

**Disclaimer: The characters that have appeared in this entire story do not belong to me, but to their respective companies.**

**Grand Finale**

After resting from the battle with Tabuu, everyone was now ready for the final match of the tournament. We would finally know who would be the Hero of Heroes. All the heroes who lost were sitting around the arena, with the Hands looking down on the arena. Sonic and Crash were on the stage, standing a few feet from each other, engaging in a staredown. One could assume that it was hostile at first glance, but really it was friendly competitiveness.

Sonic grew a smirk on his face. "Better not pull any punches, Crash."

Crash then put on his signature smile. "You should be worrying about yourself." The two then went into their fighting stances.

"Now let the finals…BEGIN!" Master Hand announced.

Sonic dashed at sonic speed at Crash and executed a kick. Crash, with his quickness, ducked it and delivered one of his own. Sonic blocked with his forearm, and threw a punch at the bandicoot. Crash caught it in time, and began spinning the Blue Blur around in fast motion and released him, sending him across the arena. Sonic easily landed on his feet, and dashed back towards the Orange Tornado in a second, and planted a fist straight in his face. Crash was sent across the arena, before rolling himself back to his feet.

"Man, what a start to this match!" Toad said.

Crash and Sonic stared at each other before the Blue Blur curled into ball form, and the bandicoot spun into tornado. They span into place for a while before dashing towards each other. The tornado and ball collided and began clashing all over the arena at fast speeds as blue and orange blurs. The two collided and began to grind into each other in an attempt to push the other back, but to no avail. The two then backed off and stopped spinning. The two panted a bit before Sonic made the first move and attacked Crash with a Spin Dash. The bandicoot was about to counterattack, but the Blue Blur beat him to the punch, literally.

As Crash staggered from the punch, Sonic went for a signature move and began running around the bandicoot at high speeds, soon creating a tornado. Crash was lifted into the air, and was being attacked on all sides by the Blue Blur. But Crash wasn't going to give up and began spinning at great speeds in the opposite direction. The resulting tornados clashing against one another with their speeds and opposite directions caused the blue tornado to disappear and the Blue Blur was left in the air. Crash took this opportunity and punched him into the ground. Crash landed on his feet and dashed towards Sonic, but the Blue Blur kicked backed up quickly and struck a kick to the face.

Sonic then kicked Crash in the gut, and then performed a Spin Dash. Crash fell to the ground, holding his stomach, as Sonic jumped into the air and shot down towards Crash and went for a Spin Dash, but at the last second, the bandicoot pulled out his Wumpa Cannon, and Sonic shot straight into it. Crash then pulled the trigger, and shot Sonic out of the Cannon, and after staying in the air for a second, came down with a thud.

"Damn, did not see that coming," Sonic commented as he got up.

Unfortunately for Sonic, Crash saw a Smash Ball nearby.

"And you won't see this one either," Crash said before grabbing it. "GIGA TORNADO!"

Crash began spinning at impossible speeds and the winds around him formed into a huge tornado around him. Try as he might, Sonic was sucked into the tornado and was being attacked by the winds and Crash himself. He was then shot out of the tornado and into the air like a rocket, and fell down to the ground with a large impact. Crash thought he had won the tournament, but was astonished when Sonic got up, albeit struggling.

"You're pretty tough Crash," Sonic commented. "Looks like I need to bring my A-game up."

Sonic dashed at top speeds towards Crash. The bandicoot was ready, but wasn't prepared when Sonic skidded to a halt, surprising Crash as Sonic stopped behind him and delivered a kick to the back of the head. As Crash was stunned, Sonic formed a familiar blue sphere in his hand. As Crash turned around, Sonic shouted two words.

"SONIC WIND!"

Sonic pressed the cyan orb into Crash's stomach, and it grinded into his stomach as it pushed him away. As the attack ended, Crash fell onto his knees, holding his stomach in pain, and Sonic saw his trump card: a Smash Ball.

"Looks like its over, Crash."

Sonic grabbed the Smash Ball and used the power of the Emeralds to become Super Sonic. Sonic smirked before flying towards Crash and landing a punch. Crash was sent flying, and Sonic used his great speed to get behind him and kick him into the air. He then went up to him, and attacked him from all sides, and then punched him to the ground. As Crash was going down, Sonic flew downwards towards him, a Super Sonic Wind in his hand. But the Super saw Crash pull out his Wumpa Cannon and insert a Power Crystal into it. Sonic knew he had to work faster, and flew faster towards him. As Sonic pressed the golden orb at Crash, the bandicoot pulled the trigger.

The two attacks collided, resulting in a huge explosion. Smoke covered the entire stage, hiding the fact of who won. When it finally cleared, Crash and Sonic, the latter in his normal state, were covered in bruises and cuts, but were still standing. They panted from the exhaustion and wounds they had suffered, but were still able to continue the battle. They both then grew smiles on their faces, and they nodded to each other. The two ran towards each other, determined to end this. Sonic and Crash, as they neared each other, jumped into the air, and both reeled their fists back, preparing for the final blow. When they were close enough, they both threw their final punches…

--

After the match ended, all the heroes had gathered on the stage, with Master Hand next to a pedestal with the winner of the tournament on it.

"16 of the greatest heroes of all time had come together to decide who the Hero of Heroes was. They all fought valiantly in great matches that tested their abilities, but in the end, only one could win. And now I present to you the Hero of Heroes… Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic raised his hand in victory as all the others clapped in respect for him. Crash gave a smile to the Blue Blur. He put up a good fight, but Sonic was just the better fighter today.

Now that the tournament had come to an end, everyone was going to have go back to their worlds. Everyone was giving their goodbyes to everyone, as they felt they weren't going to see each other again.

"It was nice meeting you, Crash," Sonic said.

"Hey, it was great meeting you as well," Crash said as he shook his hand.

"Don't-a forget-a about me-a!" Mario said as he grabbed the two.

"Of course we wouldn't forget about you, Mario," Sonic laughed. The three then had a good laugh that they knew would last forever.

Shadow was away from the goodbyes, seeing as how he wasn't into it, but Jak and Daxter walked over to the hedgehog.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked irritably.

"Just wanted to say goodbye," Jak said. "We're friends after all."

"Yeah, not like you could understand the meaning of it," Daxter added.

Shadow stood silent for a while and then turned towards them with a rare smile on his face. "We are friends," he said. "You're like me in a way, which is why I can get along with you. I'll miss you Jak."

Sly then came up to them all of a sudden. "I just wanted to give my last condolences before we leave. Bye, and see ya."

Sly then left in a hurry, brushing past Shadow. This confused them until Shadow realized what happened.

"Give me back my Chaos Emerald!" Shadow chased after Sly, who had a smile on his face.

Sora and Link stared at each other for a while before shaking hands with one another.

"It was great to meet you, Link," Sora said.

"Same to you," Link replied. "And when we have our rematch, I will definitely win and show who is truly superior."

Sora chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to that rematch, and be holding it to you."

Pit then came up to the swordsmen. "Hey, I just wanted to say goodbye, since we won't see each other again," Pit said sadly.

"Hey, don't worry," Sora said patting his shoulder. "Even if we're apart, we'll still be with each other in our hearts. Our hearts are connected, and nothing can break it." This made Pit smile as he nodded towards him.

Ratchet was packing up his weapons with Clank's help when Fox walked up to them.

"So I guess this is goodbye," Fox said.

"Yep, looks like it," Ratchet replied. "But I know that we'll see each other again. Right, Clank?"

"Why, yes," Clank said. "There is a good chance we'll see each other again. I'm sure of it."

"You guys sure are optimistic," Fox chuckled.

"Well that's a good thing to have," Samus said as she came to them. "It gives up hope. And that's what we all need."

Fox chuckled again. "You know, I think we might actually see each other again," the pilot said. "I have a very good feeling about it."

Spyro, DK, Falcon, and Kirby had all come together to say their final goodbyes.

"Man, I had a great time with you all," Kirby stated.

"But it's sad that we all have to say goodbye," Falcon said. "We were just getting to know each other."

"Don't worry, guys," Spyro reassured. "I'm sure that we'll see meet again. I mean, after what we've been through, how could we not?"

"You have a point, Spyro," DK replied. "But when we meet again, I'll show you why I'm strongest of them all." The others chuckled at DK's assumptions.

"Hey," Crazy Hand said, running around the arena like crazy. "Me and my brother decided to take a picture of you all in one group. How does that sound?"

Everyone seemed to agree and they all got together in one big group.

"Say cheese," Crazy Hand said as he took the picture. Everyone got into their own pose stance, as a picture was taken of them all.

"From now on you will be known as the Ultimate Smash Heroes!" Master Hand announced.

Each one was given a copy of the picture, and with it, they would remember this for a long time. Each one gave each other a smile, as they faded away back to their own worlds, leaving the Hands by themselves.

"Are you sure this was necessary?" Crazy Hand asked his brother.

"This was necessary, my brother. We needed to prepare them for the upcoming darkness that threatens to engulf everything. Tabuu returning is proof of this."

"But do you really think they're ready?" Crazy Hand asked.

"They have to be, if they want to defeat 'him.'" The Hands then faded away from the realm of existence.

--

In Subspace, the cloaked figure was looking at the battlegrounds where Tabuu returned. You could see under the hood emerald eyes, but for a moment they turned blood red.

"Tabuu failed to destroy the Heroes," the figure said to himself. "As I expected. That data freak was no match for them in the first place. But it was a splendid way of testing their capabilities. It is now time to go forward with my plan. Soon, the entire universe of dimensions will fall to the God of Darkness."

**The Ultimate Smash Tournament has ended with Sonic emerging victorious, and the Ultimate Smash Heroes have all returned to their worlds. But it is far from over as this "God of Darkness" threatens to take over the entire universe. Now it's time for you to decide which story I should do next in this series.**

**1) Ultimate Smash Heroes 2: Worlds Unite (Sequel)**

**2) Ultimate Smash Heroes: Dimensional Mayhem (Secondary Story, happens between 1 and 2)**


End file.
